Love Conquers All
by Elven Kat
Summary: They had known each other since they were Elflings. Both Legolas and Anolindë knew they would bond when the time came. How would this War affect them? I decided to skip the whole "girl takes time falling in love with Legolas" thing and go straight to them being already in love. 10th walker. Legomance. Rated M
1. Love and Bets

So, I haven't written, updated or published anything in years. And I highly apologize for that. Anyway, I was re-watching the LOTR movies and this idea came to me. I decided to skip the whole "girl takes time falling in love with Legolas" thing and go straight to them being already in love and how the War of the Ring affects their relationship. Let me know if you like this idea or not. Apologies for any bad grammar or spelling. Enjoy!

* * *

Night was falling over a small campsite, hidden between large rocks. Two figures, a Dwarf and a Man, moved about in the fire light, the Dwarf unfolding bedrolls and the Man carving up apples with a knife. Everything was quiet, save for the sound of crickets in the tall grass and the campfire crackling in the slight breeze. A feminine cry pierced the air, causing the two figures to stop what they were doing. The Dwarf rolled his eyes.

"Again?" he grunted.

The Man laughed.

"Leave them, Gimli," he said, returning to the apples.

Gimli sighed and returned to the bedroll he was in the midst of unrolling. He paused for a moment.

"Aragorn," he called to the Man.

The Man looked up at him.

"I'm taking bets as to who it was who screamed," Gimli continued, holding up a small satchel filled with coins and shaking it. "I say it was Legolas."

Aragorn shook his head, shoulder length dark hair moving away from his face. His eyes were lit up with laughter. Another cry reached their ears, this one more deep and masculine. Gimli muttered some Dwarvish words and returned to his task.

~:✿:~

Not far from the campsite, two other figures were clinging to each other in the darkness, bodies heaving and drenched in sweat. Both had the same, beautifully colored hair. A shimmering blonde, with almost silver highlights. And each had piercing blue eyes which stared into each other's. These were the two elves of Mirkwood, Legolas and Anolindë, joining Aragorn and Gimli as they chased a large group of Uruk-Hai across the land. The Uruks had taken Merry and Pippin, two loveable and innocent Hobbits from the Shire, captive and the group had decided to rescue them instead of follow Frodo and Sam on their quest to destroy the Ring.

"Anolindë," Legolas breathed, looking down at his lover, the elleth he intended to marry after the Ring had been destroyed.

She looked up at him, watching the lust fade from his eyes. Her fingers trailed over his hairless skin, feeling each muscle ripple as he propped himself up above her. Her eyes wandered over his lithe body, drinking in the sight of him, gazing at his muscular chest and abdomen. His eyes did the same, sweeping over her naked body, fingers tracing every curve of her breasts and hips. They made love often, finding comfort in each other. They had known each other since they were Elflings, playing with each other in the woods or the fields, chasing butterflies and pretending to slay dragons. They had trained together, both mastering the art of bows and knives. Together, the two were a deadly force in battle. It was known throughout Mirkwood that they would be bonded. Thranduil, Legolas' father, had not been so happy with the idea of his prince son marrying her. She was not of royal blood. Anolindë's father was only a close advisor to the Elven King, definitely not royalty. Thranduil would have his son marry a princess. Despite Thranduil's feelings however, both Legolas and Anolindë knew they would bond.

"Perhaps we should join Aragorn and Gimli," Anolindë whispered, her breathing returning to normal.

She leaned up to kiss the Elf prince, sliding one hand through his hair and pushing his head into her.

"Must we?" he asked as they pulled away from each other.

"Yes meleth nîn," she giggled, pulling herself from under him. "They are our companions after all."

Legolas sighed and stood up, mindlessly pulling on his breeches and tunic while he watched the sway of her hips as she dressed herself. They tidied themselves as best they could, brushing bits of dirt and grass out of their blonde locks before they returned to the campsite. As they approached the fire, Gimli grunted a greeting as he wrapped himself in his bedroll for the night. Not another word was said between any of them.

~:✿:~

The next day found them running through the plains, as they had done for many days now, tracking the Uruk-Hai westward. Every so often, Aragorn would pause and inspect the ground for any signs of the foul creatures. Anolindë would occasionally fall back to keep the Dwarf company as he struggled to keep up.

"We're catching up. Do not fail now Gimli!" she said, trying to motivate him.

Aragorn stopped to lay his head on a rock, listening for the heavy Uruk footsteps.

"Their pace has quickened," he said, looking up. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

He leapt forward, followed closely by Legolas who looked back to see his lover keeping pace with Gimli.

"Come on Gimli!" he called back.

"Three days and nights pursuit," the Dwarf grumbled. "No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."

Anolindë laughed, reaching out and pulling Gimli forward a bit. Her Elven ears heard Aragorn pause again.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," she heard him say.

"They may yet be alive," came Legolas' reply.

At that moment, Gimli tripped and tumbled down the hill. Anolindë sped up to help her fallen companion, swiftly hauling him upright.

"Come Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas called back.

"I'm wasted on cross-country!" Gimli huffed loudly. "We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

"Save your breath Gimli," Anolindë warned. "You must keep running."

Finally, Gimli was able to catch up to Aragorn and Legolas with little motivation from Anolindë. They had paused on top of a hill, looking outward over the plain.

"Rohan. Home of the horse lords," Aragorn said to the small group. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

A large cloud of dust caught Anolindë's eye. Legolas touched her hand briefly as he moved past her, only stopping when he had reached a rock several feet ahead of them.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called to him. "What do your Elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast," Legolas called back. "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

Anolindë suppressed a shudder. Gandalf, before he fell in Moria, had told them the White Wizard had turned to Sauron and became the Dark Lord's ally.

"Saruman," Aragorn hissed angrily.

Anolindë ran down to her love, grasping his hand as her eyes pleaded with him.

"We must get to them, meleth nîn," she whispered.

"We will," the Elf prince said quietly.

They must. Who knew what horrors lay in store for the Hobbits at Isengard.

* * *

meleth nîn - my love


	2. The Rohirrim

So many apologies for the lateness. I was so so so sick for the past couple of days. It was horrible. Also, more apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this. Some days, I could barely see what I was typing. Bad fever.

Anywho, here's chapter 2. I got several reviews saying I should've introduced my OC more but they never gave me a chance to upload ch 2. A bunch of chapters are going to have flashbacks of Anolinde and Legolas and how they interacted before the quest of the Fellowship. Maybe I should have stated that in the last chapter.

Well, enjoy lovelies! Review if you would like!

PS. Anything in **BOLD** is being said in ELVISH. _ITALICS_ are for memories and thoughts

* * *

" _Anolindë, stop your fretting and get dressed. Tonight you meet the prince!"_

" _But Ada, I do not wish to!"_

" _You must! His Ada is a good friend and has invited us to a feast. Now you must get dressed!"_

 _A tall Elf in blue robes fussed about a tiny elleth who stood with her arms tightly crossed, refusing the beautiful green gown her father handed to her. Daeron sighed and rubbed his temples, wishing the handmaiden would appear to help him._

" _I do not wear gowns like this!" the small Elf-maiden stated, huffing in protest._

 _Anolindë never really fit in with the other small elleths her age. She spent her days playing with the young ellons instead. And their mischievous ways had her wearing tunics and breeches instead of gowns. Daeron never minded that she spent so much time with the males. After the death of his wife, he thought it would be good for her to have fun in any way she could. Losing a mother could not be easy. However, when the time came for Anolindë to look like a proper elleth, Daeron wished his beautiful wife would be there to help coax the young one into a gown. Instead, he relied on the handmaiden Thranduil had so graciously provided for him following his wife's death. To his relief, said handmaiden gracefully entered the room and ushered him out, pulling a protesting Anolindë behind a silky screen to dress her._

" _I dislike these gowns very much," Anolindë grumbled as it was pulled over her head._

 _The other elleth only laughed as she finished with the gown and began brushing out Anolindë's silvery blonde locks._

 _When the handmaiden was finished, Daeron entered the room to escort his daughter to the dining hall where the feast was being held._

" _Now, do you remember who Thranduil is?" he asked her as they walked through the corridors._

" _He is the king," Anolindë responded._

" _Very good!" Daeron replied, smiling down to his daughter. "Do you remember what your Ada does for him?"_

" _You are…" she began, scrunching up her face as she tried to remember._

" _I am a close friend and advisor to the king. I help him when he needs to make important decisions for the kingdom," Daeron explained._

 _Anolindë's face lit up._

" _I remember now!" she stated proudly._

" _Very good," Daeron said, placing his hand on her shoulder._

 _Soft music filled their ears as they reached the dining hall. They were greeted by several Elves, some of who her father knew. Anolindë stayed quiet at her father's side, taking in the sight before her. Great tables were filled with all sorts of food and a small gathering of musicians played in the corner. Many Elves filled the hall, chatting amongst themselves. One Elf, his head adorned with a crown, broke away from a small group and began making his way over to them, a small ellon by his side._

" _Ah Daeron," the crowned Elf exclaimed upon reaching them. "I am highly pleased you could attend."_

 _The two adults greeted each other, leaving Anolindë and the small ellon to stare at each other. Anolindë tilted her head slightly as she looked him up and down. His hair was the same color as her and two blue eyes looked back at her own._

" _You must be Anolindë," came a voice from above and the crowned Elf bent slightly to look at her._

" _Anolindë, this is King Thranduil," her Ada explained. "And his son Legolas."_

 _At the sound of his name, the small ellon bowed his head._

" _Your Ada tells me you prefer to play with the males your age," Thranduil said._

 _Anolindë nodded._

" _Well then, perhaps Legolas and Anolindë could become close friends," Thranduil continued, speaking to Daeron._

 _Anolindë frowned slightly. The small prince didn't seem like he would like to play outdoors. He was too clean. No, they would most certainly not be friends._

~:✿:~

Anolindë kept her pace alongside Legolas as they followed the Uruks west. Aragorn was only slightly ahead of them whilst Gimli did his very best to keep up behind them.

"Keep breathing," Gimli panted. "That's the key! Breathe!"

Anolindë smiled to herself at his words. It must not be easy for the Dwarf.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas said, keeping his eyes trained on the cloud of dust in the distance.

Aragorn said nothing as he led the small party over rocks and hills, nothing but vast plains ahead of them. They ran through the night, pausing only for Gimli's sake. The poor Dwarf sat with his chest heaving.

"All this running is not for a Dwarf," he said in between breaths.

"How do you fare meleth nîn?" Legolas asked his love, grasping her hands in his.

"You know I am fine," she replied giggling and playfully smacking his hands away.

Legolas pulled her to him, running the pads of his fingers up and down her slender arms as she rested her head on his chest. The Elf Prince looked to their leader for a sign to continue as he placed a kiss on the top of Anolindë's head. It was only several minutes later that Aragorn motioned for them to continue. Anolindë readjusted the bow and quiver on her back and offered her hand to the sitting Dwarf.

"Bah!" he grunted, waving her hand away and heaving himself up. "I can get up without the help of an Elf."

"Suit yourself," Anolindë replied, turning and swiftly catching up to her beloved.

Dwarves were known for their stubbornness. When dawn arrived, a red sun crested over the horizon.

"A red sun rises," Legolas observed. "Blood has been spilled this night."

The hot sun continued to rise in the sky, growing brighter as the day wore on. They reached the top of a rather large hill by mid-morning. Something was off. Anolindë could no longer see the cloud of dust left in the wake of the Uruks. A shrill cry of a horse reached their ears.

"Come!" Aragorn hissed, leading them to a group of large rocks. "Hide!"

Legolas pulled Anolindë to him as they crouched behind one of the boulders. Anolindë peered around one side as a large group of Men on horseback rode past, hooves thundering through the ground, kicking up dust and small patches of dried grass.

 _These must be people of Rohan_ , Anolindë thought to herself.

The people of Rohan were known for their love of horses and expert horsemanship. Anolindë had never visited their lands but she had heard plenty of stories from Elves returning from different places. As the large group passed, Aragorn stood and walked out into the open. Anolindë, Legolas, and Gimli followed his lead.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn called out loudly. "What news from the Mark?"

The rider at the head of the column lifted his spear, signaling the rest to turn. Anolindë moved closer to Legolas as the riders approached them, almost menacingly. In turn, Legolas placed his arm across his lover's chest as if to protect her. When they reached them, the riders formed a tight circle around the four hunters. Spears clanked against armor as they were pointed directly at the four on the ground. One spear came dangerously close to Anolindë. Pushing it aside, Legolas moved to stand slightly in front of her.

" **What a friendly welcome,** " Anolindë commented dryly.

At the sound of her voice, another spear was thrusted in her direction. She glared up at the man on horseback who dared shove a spear in her face. One rider pushed his way to the front of the circle.

"What business does a Man, two Elves, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he asked angrily. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said, resting his hands on his axe.

The rider stared angrily at the Dwarf, his eyes never leaving him as he dismounted his horse swiftly.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground!" he spat.

In an instant, Legolas had an arrow fitted to his bow and aimed it directly at the Man.

"You would die before your stroke fell," he hissed between clenched teeth.

" **Do not waste an arrow on him** ," Anolindë said quietly, gently pushing Legolas' arm down.

The spears closed in tighter at Legolas' actions.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Aragorn said as Legolas lowered his bow. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas and Anolindë of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the Man said, reaching up and removing his helmet. "Not even his own kin."

 _So this must be Éomer whom I've heard about,_ Anolindë thought. _Nephew to the king of Rohan._ She remembered one of the Elves mentioning him.

As he removed his helmet, the spears were finally withdrawn.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands," Éomer continued. "My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that, we are banished."

He moved closer to the small group as he spoke.

"The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

At these last words, he looked directly at Legolas. Eyes narrowing, Anolindë felt rage bubble up in her being.

"We are not spies," Aragorn assured him. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed," Éomer stated matter-of-factly. "We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits!" Gimli interrupted. "Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

"They would be small," Aragorn continued. "Only children to your eyes."

"We left none alive," Éomer said, his voice heavy with regret. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

He swept his hand towards the plains. In the distance, a pyre of smoke rose up towards the sky. Anolindë's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a cry. They were all quiet for a moment.

"Dead?" Gimli's cracked whisper broke the silence.

No, they couldn't be!

* * *

Leaving it off here :) Reviews would be helpful. Love it? Hate it? I know it's not everyone's cup of tea.

Ada- Father

Elleth - female Elf

Ellon - male Elf


	3. An Unexpected Guest

Yay! Chapter 3! I write as things come to me, so there really is not a set rate to when I post updates. Sorry!

Anywho, enjoy lovelies! Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

* * *

Anolindë was furious at herself. Or was that fear? Perhaps self-loathing was the best description she could come up with. Shaking her head, Anolindë continued pacing back and forth, completely ignoring the smell of burning Orc flesh. Legolas watched the elleth as she walked back and forth, every so often kicking at a stray rock. They were all feeling the pain and emptiness of losing companions. They had felt it before, in Moria when Gandalf had fallen, and by the Falls of Rauros when they had lain their slain friend Boromir of Gondor to rest after he had fallen at Amon Hen.

 _We left none alive._

Éomer's voice was still clear in their minds as Gimli sifted through smoldering pile of burnt creatures with the head of his axe.

"It's one of their wee belts," he quietly said, holding up a charred piece of leather.

Anolindë whipped her head around to look. The beautifully crafted scabbard for their knives gifted to the Hobbits by the Lady Galadriel was now reduced to nothing but a burnt scrap.

"Hiro îth ab 'wanath," Legolas whispered, placing his hand over his heart

Whether it was anger or the sense of failure or maybe both combined, Aragorn let out a strangled cry, kicking an Uruk helmet to one side, sending it flying. The Ranger fell to his knees, hands cradled in his head. Anolindë awkwardly moved towards the Man, not knowing how to comfort him. She simply placed on hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"We failed them," Gimli said sadly.

 _This cannot be possible_ , Anolindë thought.

~:✿:~

" _Pippin!" a small voice yelled, breaking Anolindë's concentration on her book. "The kitchen is probably that way! Pip!"_

 _Seconds later, a small child came barreling into the small library in Imladris, followed by yet another small child waving his arms frantically. Upon closer inspection, Anolindë noticed they were not children at all, but Hobbits. She had only ever met one. Bilbo Baggins was his name. Fully grown, Hobbits stood at the height of children. Large hairy feet and curly mops of hair were distinguishing features. And they absolutely adored food, always trying to get their hands on some like these two were most likely trying to do._

" _May I help you gentlemen?" Anolindë asked, startling the two._

" _Oh!" they exclaimed in surprise._

" _We were," one of them began, sheepishly kicking the ground._

" _We were trying to find the food!" the other finished proudly._

" _Pippin!" the first scolded, elbowing the other sharply._

" _It's alright," Anolindë said, laughing gently. "I can escort you to the kitchen if you would like."_

" _Oh yes! We would like that very much!" the one named Pippin agreed eagerly._

" _Thank you m'lady," the other said, bowing slightly._

" _Nonsense. No need for formalities. I am Anolindë," she said, placing her hand over her heart in a gesture of welcome._

" _I'm Pippin! And that's my cousin Merry! We're from the Shire!"_

" _The Shire?" Anolindë asked curiously. "You must tell me about your home as we walk."_

 _And they did. The two Hobbits regaled her with many stories of their homeland, most involving ale and food. Anolindë couldn't help but laugh at their antics as they acted out one particular stand-off they had with another Hobbit. Though she found their story of Farmer Maggot and his crops most wonderful. Elves never acted as Hobbits did. Elves were regal and refined whilst Hobbits enjoyed life and were carefree. Anolindë, even though she did not completely conform to Elven standards, felt a slight pang of jealousy at the Hobbits customs._

" _Gentlemen, we have reached the kitchen," she announced, swinging open a large wooden door._

 _The looks on their faces would have lit up a room brighter than any number of candles. Anolindë could only stare as they filled their pockets with all sorts of food items. Pippin turned to her, his mouth full of bread._

" _Thank you Anolindë!" he said, spraying crumbs from his mouth._

 _This is how Legolas found her, staring at the two Hobbits who seemed to be bottomless pits when it came to food. His arm snaked around her waist as he watched them as well. Merry finally noticed the other Elf and stopped mid-chew._

" _Would you like some?" he asked, offering a half-eaten apple to the Elf prince._

 _A look of disgust crept across the Elf's face. Anolindë laughed again, resting her forehead on his neck. Merry shrugged and continued to demolish the tray of food he had collected. Legolas shook his head. Hobbits._

~:✿:~

"Meleth nîn?"

Legolas' voice broke Anolindë's thoughts. She looked around. The three males were looking at her curiously. What had she missed?

"Did you not hear Aragorn?" Gimli asked. "They're alive!"

"Alive?!" she asked breathlessly, turning to Legolas.

He nodded.

"But they've ventured into Fangorn Forest," Gimli added, the excitement fading from his voice.

Fangorn. A vast forest that lay at the base of the Misty Mountains, near the Gap of Rohan. Like many forests, Fangorn had been a mighty forest. But as the years passed, it dwindled in size, due to Numenoreans felling many trees for their great ships and Sauron's destruction. Who knew how it fared close to Isengard, as the now-evil fortress bordered its edge.

"What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked quietly.

~:✿:~

The four companions ventured slowly into the foreboding forest. Every so often, Aragorn would stop to study the ground, tracking the footprints of the Hobbits. Gimli ran his finger over a leaf stained with a black substance. Gingerly, he placed the tip of his finger into his mouth and almost instantly spat it back out.

"Orc blood!" he observed.

Anolindë grimaced.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn said, brushing away some leaves on the forest floor.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli muttered.

"Agreed, Master Dwarf," Anolindë said.

"This forest is old," Legolas began. "Very old. Full of memory…and anger."

Anolindë looked sideways to her lover as he tilted his head, taking in his surroundings. A sudden groaning noise startled the four, causing Gimli to raise his axe in alarm.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas explained to the confused Dwarf.

"Gimli!" Aragorn hissed.

The Dwarf looked to him.

"Lower your axe!"

Hesitantly, the Dwarf did as he was told.

"They have feelings, my friend," Legolas continued. "The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

Anolindë smiled at her prince.

"What is it, meleth nîn?" Legolas asked her quietly, noticing her smile.

"You," she stated simply. "So much wisdom and knowledge. I fear I have not paid as much attention as you during our studies."

Now it was Legolas' turn to smile.

"You are wise in your own way, meleth nîn," he replied, grasping her hand and running the pad of his thumb over her soft skin.

A tingle shot through her body as he touched her, as it always did. She wanted more. She _needed_ more. _She needed him_. To feel him, bare skin against her, inside of her, consuming her. A heat grew in her lower body.

"Talking trees," Gimli grunted in disbelief. "What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Anolindë stiffened, the heat in her belly instantly disappearing. She noticed Legolas had the same reaction. Something was not right. Something, or someone, was out there. They were not alone.

"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" Legolas warned the Ranger. (Something is out there!)

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asked in almost a whisper. (What do you see?)

Both Elves were on high alert, blue eyes sweeping the forest ahead of them and ears listening intently.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas whispered.

The four companions closed in closer to each other, Legolas taking a protective stance next to Anolindë. They both knew she was a great warrior but as her lover, Legolas would not let anything happen to her. If she was wounded, he would never forgive himself.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn commanded softly. "He will put a spell on us."

Anolindë and Legolas both fitted an arrow to their bows.

"We must be quick!"

With a yell, they turned to face their enemy. A bright white light emanated from the Wizard, almost blinding them. Gimli threw his axe at the figure while Legolas and Anolindë fired their arrows simultaneously. All three missiles were deflected and knocked to one side. The sword in Aragorn's grasp glowed red hot, causing him to drop it to the ground. They were now defenseless. Legolas slowly began to reach for the knives at his back.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits?" the Wizard asked them, still encased in a blinding light.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded, shielding his eyes against the light.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday," the Wizard replied. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Anolindë felt rage boil up inside her. Comfort them? How dare he!

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn yelled.

The bright light began to fade, allowing them their first real glimpse of the Wizard, dressed in magnificent white robes. But it was not whom they had expected.

* * *

Like? Love? Despise? Please review!


	4. Through Fire And Water

So I got no reviews for the previous chapter and I was hesitant to upload this but oh well. Here goes! Enjoy lovelies!

* * *

 _Anolindë dangled her small feet in the river as it made its course through Mirkwood. Not far from her, a small group of little ellons were swimming in the cool waters at the base of a waterfall, splashing each other furiously. Anolindë leaned back on her palms, tilting her head towards the sun. It was beautifully warm on her face. Her Ada had allowed her to go to the river today as he was going to spend the day with King Thranduil. A shadow covered the sun above her face. Her eyes sprang open, only to be greeted by the sight of Legolas. The small ellon looked slightly nervous as he stood above her. Anolindë stayed quiet out of respect for the royal ellon even though she wanted to know why he had come. Her Ada had taught her to always be respectful._

" _I was hoping to join you on this fine day," Legolas said quietly._

 _The two turned their heads to the young ellons playing in the river. Would Legolas even like this sort of thing? Playing in the river? A thought crossed Anolindë's mind, causing her to smile._

" _You can, IF…" she began, standing._

"… _you can jump off the edge of the waterfall."_

 _She pointed to the rocky ledge jutting out over the falls way up high. Legolas stared up at it, his face blank of any emotion._

" _I will, IF…" he said, turning to her, a smile breaking out across his face._

"… _you jump with me."_

 _Anolindë froze slightly. She had never been off it. Only a couple of the young Elves had done it. Her Ada's voice rang sharply through her head, warning her to stay away from the ledge. She nodded slowly, despite her father's warning. The small prince let out a small laugh and grabbed her hand, pulling her in the direction of the waterfall. The two climbed the mossy rocks. Legolas never let go of Anolindë's hand, making sure she made it safely to the top. They stood on the edge, peering over at the clear pool below where the other ellons had stopped their splashing and were now looking up at them in awe. Anolindë looked sideways at Legolas who smiled in return and nodded his head. She squeezed his hand tightly and together they leapt from the ledge. The wind sang in their ears as they fell downwards and mist from the falls covered their scrunched faces. With a large splash, they hit the pool of water, sinking below the surface. Opening their eyes, they looked to each other underneath the water as their feet touched the bottom. Legolas launched himself up off the ground, dragging Anolindë to the surface with him. Laughter ensued as they breached the surface, clothes and hair absolutely soaked. Both sets of blue eyes sparkled with mirth and neither cared for anything except for the thrill of the moment. And Anolindë's hand never left the tight grasp of the prince's hand._

~:✿:~

"Gandalf?" Anolindë whispered in disbelief.

"It cannot be," Aragorn said, astounded.

Instantly, both Elves dropped to their knees, bowing and placing their hands over their hearts.

"Forgive us," Legolas apologized for the both of them. "We mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman," Gandalf explained as the two Elves stood. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell," Aragorn said, still dumbfounded.

"Through fire. And water," Gandalf replied. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth."

The Balrog. Anolindë shuddered inwardly as she remembered Moria. They had been fleeing the Goblins when the foul beast appeared. Gandalf had held it at bay as the others got to safety. Her hand reached out for Legolas as the memory of Gandalf falling played in her mind. Legolas held it tightly, stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside," Gandalf continued. "Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn repeated, happiness in his voice.

The Wizard looked utterly confused for a moment.

"Gandalf?"

Then a smile of recognition crossed his features.

"Yes. That is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

Anolindë smiled, feeling her lovers hand close around her fingers. The Wizard motioned for them to follow him.

"One stage of the journey is over, another begins!" he called out. "We must travel to Edoras with all speed!"

"Edoras? That is no short distance," Gimli grumbled.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan," Aragorn told the Wizard. "It goes ill with the king."

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf said.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing," Gimli complained. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree infested-"

A loud rumble reverberated through the trees at the Dwarf's poor choice of words.

"I mean charming!" Gimli corrected himself. "Quite charming forest!"

The rumbling stopped.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn," Gandalf said to the companions. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Aragorn leaned towards Gandalf.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," he said lowly. "You still speak in riddles."

The two laughed.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder days," Gandalf continued. "The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli asked. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf," Gandalf chastised. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be!"

Anolindë couldn't contain her laughter as Gimli grumbled to himself.

"This new Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one."

They finally reached the edge of the forest, greeted by sunshine and the two horses, Hasufel and Arod, that Éomer had given to them. Anolindë walked up to Hasufel, the horse she had shared with Aragorn as they rode to the burning pyre of Uruks. The horse pressed his nose into her shoulder and whickered gently in greeting. Gandalf let out two whistles, the noise echoing through the plains. The second was answered with a neigh. Moments later, a beautiful white horse galloped into sight, coming towards them with speed and grace. Anolindë gasped.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas said in awe. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

The magnificent creature came to a halt in front of Gandalf, nostrils flaring.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf introduced the horse. "He is the lord of all horses. And has been my friend through many dangers."

The horse bowed his head and Gandalf reached out to stroke his neck before mounting him. Aragorn mounted Hasufel, reaching down to help Anolindë up behind him. Gimli sat behind Legolas on Arod. All three horses took off, galloping across the plains towards Edoras and the ill king.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please review!


	5. The First Kiss

I have a bunch of pre-written chapters so I decided to upload this one now. Apologies for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Being your own editor sucks sometimes. Enjoy lovelies!

 **BOLD** is anything said in Elvish. _ITALICS_ are memories/flashbacks/thoughts

* * *

 _The sound of metal clashing against metal sang through the training grounds as Legolas and Anolindë faced each other, knives intertwined. Both Elves had come of age now, no longer children but adults. Ever since the day they had jumped off the waterfall, they were almost inseparable and had become the best of friends. Now that they were older, they were allowed to train with bows and knives. And the two were quite good at it, surpassing many of the older Elves with their skill. Only one other Elf, an elleth named Tauriel, was able to somewhat keep up with the two. Anolindë and Tauriel did not like each other very much. She rarely allowed the other elleth to train with them. It was clear to Anolindë that Tauriel harbored feelings for the Elven prince and also felt as though Anolindë herself was lusting for him. Anolindë however, had no such feelings for the prince. To her, he was merely a very close friend. Tauriel felt as though Anolindë was a threat to her, and made it very clear when Thranduil had made her captain of the guard in Mirkwood. She had refused that Anolindë accompany them when they went out to fend off the giant spiders who were slowly taking over Mirkwood or to kill any Orc who dared to enter the kingdom._

" _What are you thinking, mellon nîn?" Legolas asked, locking eyes with Anolindë._

 _Both of her knives were pressed up against his, forming an X. Legolas studied his friend as she pushed back against him, trying to throw him off balance. She had grown beautifully. Her eyes and hair were still the same color as his but her hips had filled out while his stayed slim. Her chest became more curvaceous as all elleths did while his became more muscular and defined. She was truly a beautiful sight. Many ellons had also noticed this and many had asked to court her. None of them were good enough for her. He had made that absolutely clear as he turned each and every one of them away when they had come up to her._

" _Your father's feast," Anolindë replied, finally managing to break free by side-stepping._

 _The prince lurched forward slightly before catching himself._

" _What of it?" he asked, sheathing his knives as she did the same._

" _I have not been to one of your father's feasts in many years," she replied. "You know I despise gowns and dressing up."_

 _She pointed to the tunic and breeches she currently wore._

" _You fret too much, mellon nîn," Legolas said, laughing. "It is only for a few hours. Besides, my father has plenty of wine at his feasts."_

 _Anolindë rolled her eyes. All Elves seemed to care for was wine._

" _Come Anolindë," Legolas said, reaching out for her. "Let us return and clean up before the feast."_

 _Reluctantly, she followed him back towards the main palace. Upon reaching it, they went their separate ways to their own chambers to prepare for the feast._

~:✿:~

 _The feast had already been in full swing for about an hour before Anolindë arrived. She had chosen a gown of green to wear for the night that hugged her body down to the waist where it began to flow outwards. She hesitated at the doors, deciding if she should go in or return to her chambers. Eyes sweeping the room, she noticed Legolas surrounded by a group of elleths, laughing and chatting about something. To her surprise, a knot formed in her stomach at the sight. What was this? He was not hers. She should not be feeling any sort of way. She turned, putting the scene and the great hall to her back._

 _I should return to my chambers, she thought to herself._

 _Just as she was about to leave, long fingers encircled her wrist._

" _You're late, mellon nîn," a voice said in her ear._

" _Legolas!" she exclaimed, turning to face her friend._

 _He held up two goblets and a bottle. He had brought her wine._

" _Come. Let us go into the gardens," he said, pulling her towards a door that led to one of Thranduil's beautiful private gardens. "Too many giggling elleths for my liking."_

 _The knot grew in her belly again. She should not be feeling like this! They sat upon a stone bench nestled between to very large bushes. Legolas began pouring wine into the two goblets._

" _How did you manage to steal a whole bottle?" she asked, raising an eyebrow._

" _I cannot tell you my secrets," he replied, handing her a filled goblet._

 _The wine was smooth as she drank a large mouthful._

" _You look so different in a gown," Legolas commented as he finished his goblet almost instantly._

" _And you look like an Orc," she said, playfully slapping his arm._

 _The two conversed for a while, finishing the whole bottle of wine. They spoke of training and their studies, their fathers, and anything they could think of. When they fell silent, Anolindë merely stared up at the night sky. Not a cloud in sight and the stars shone brightly. It was only several minutes later that she felt Legolas staring at her._

" _What?" she asked him._

 _He didn't respond, keeping his eyes on hers. Her breath hitched. Eru, he was beautiful. What came next surprised both of them. Their lips locked together in a sensual kiss, the softness of the prince's lips surprising Anolindë. She never suspected them to be so smooth. When they pulled apart, neither of them said a word. They just kept looking at each other, searching for reactions._

" _Anolindë," Legolas began quietly._

 _She placed a slender finger against his lips. His hands reached up to tangle themselves in her hair as he pulled her closer to him, covering her mouth with his as he kissed her again, a little more fiercely this time. And with that, it was like a dam breaking, releasing emotions like water rushing through the cracks. Now they both knew how they felt. The knot in Anolindë's stomach made sense now. She loved him._

~:✿:~

"What are you thinking, meleth nîn?"

Legolas' voice pierced Anolindë's thoughts. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Your father's feast," she replied. "The night your lips first touched mine."

Now it was Legolas' turn to smile. He crouched next to her, his nose only inches from her face.

"My lips shall only touch yours."

The whispered promise sent shivers down her body. They both stood, Anolindë's hand finding his and pulling him away from the camp they had made for the night. Aragorn and Gandalf were conversing in low tones whilst Gimli snored near the small fire. She led the prince to a small brush near the horses and pulled him to the ground.

"Kiss me, meleth nîn," she whispered.

And he did. Those soft lips she adored caught hers in a deep kiss while his hands gently pushed her flat onto the ground. Pulling away, his hands moved from her shoulders to the laces on her tunic, swiftly loosening them and allowing her to pull it over her head. The two began to undress each other, every so often stealing kisses before tossing clothing to the side. Legolas stared at the naked form beneath him, running his hand down her side. Slowly, his knee pushed upwards, spreading her legs to allow him access to her.

"Please," was the only word that escaped her mouth as she grabbed his hips and desperately tried to pull him to her.

He smiled as the elleth beneath him almost whined in ecstasy as he slowly eased himself into her until he was fully buried to the hilt. Throwing her head back, Anolindë clenched her hands tighter on his hips. Legolas began to thrust slowly, sliding himself against her walls. He began to quicken his pace to a harder and rougher thrust, almost slamming his hips into hers. Her hands rose to his muscular arms, grabbing them and digging her fingers into his flesh. His head dropped to her neck and he gently nipped at her skin as he relentlessly thrust into her. Soon, a heat began to build inside her, spreading upwards. She was close to her release. Twisting her head to the side to allow him easier access to her neck, she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. Her release came swiftly, like a giant wave crashing down over rock. Stars burst behind her eyelids as she closed them tightly. Every muscle in her body clenched, cause her to tighten around Legolas' member. This sent him into his own release, shooting his seed deep within her as he flung back his head with a low moan. As their ecstasy subsided, Legolas dropped his head to look at his beautiful lover. She was staring back at him, her eyes piercing his very soul.

" **I shall be forever yours** ," Anolindë promised, reaching up and brushing a stray hair from his face.

" **And I shall be forever yours** ," he replied, grasping her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

He rolled off of her, settling down in the grass beside her. She turned on her side and rested her head on his chest, listening to the heartbeat beneath her ear. He slid his arm underneath her and held her close to him. It was quiet, save for the sound of the horses chewing some grass. They stayed like this for most of the night, enjoying each other's naked company. It was Anolindë who broke the silence.

" **Do you think your father would approve?** " she asked.

" **It matters not what he thinks** ," he said, holding her more tightly. " **You are mine. We are bonded. Did you not listen to what Pandir said?"**

Pandir was one of the oldest Elves in Mirkwood. He was a wonderful and wise tutor. He was also a historian of sorts. Because of his age, he knew much and the other Elves, including Thranduil, respected him because of it.

" _At birth, your souls were marked for each other. You would not find peace with any other Elf. Your souls would never rest until you found each other. Some are not so lucky as you. Some never find their partnered soul. And they fade into nothingness."_

Anolindë buried her face into Legolas' neck, breathing in his familiar smell. The smell of woodlands, their home. Legolas was home for her. With him, she was at peace.

~:✿:~

The sky was only beginning to brighten as the two Elves rejoined their companions. Gandalf was the only one who had stayed awake throughout the night. Gimli and Aragorn were each in their own bedroll, oblivious to the world.

"Ah, Legolas and Anolindë," Gandalf greeted them, pipe in hand.

"Mae govannen, mellon," Anolindë replied, smiling. "I trust you had a restful night?"

"As restful as could be in these times," Gandalf said. "We must continue."

Legolas prepared the horses while Anolindë raised the two sleeping companions. After a couple bites of Lembas bread, they were up and riding through the plains. From her place behind the Ranger, Anolindë could hear the Dwarf grumbling from behind Legolas.

"Laddie, could you not go so fast? This is not the most comfortable of positions."

Gandalf only stopped Shadowfax when Edoras came into view. A small city atop of a very large hill. Stone houses with thatched roofs dotted the hilltop, surrounded by a large wooden wall. And the largest structure of them all lay in the center at the very top of the hill. Anolindë guessed that must have been the palace.

"Edoras," Gandalf said. "And the golden hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, king of Rohan who's mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over king Theoden is now very strong. Be careful of what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

The three horses were spurred on, closing in on the city of Edoras.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please review! Reviews keep me writing!


	6. Drawing Poison From A Wound

What's this? Another chapter in the span of 12 hours? Sweet! Enjoy lovelies!  
Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

Also, I understand that a lot of you wished I had started at the beginning. I simply wanted to try something new. Obviously the story will visit the beginning in the form of flashbacks, but not everything MUST start at the beginning.

* * *

As they approached the gate of Edoras, Anolindë felt as though something was wrong. Out of the corner of her eye, a shred of a royal banner flew from over the wall and landed not far from the companions as they spurred their horses forward through the wooden gate. As they traveled upwards through the city, the people of Rohan eyed them warily. Dressed all in black, Anolindë could see sadness in their eyes.

 _How ill WAS the king?_

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered.

Anolindë nodded solemnly. Upon reaching the palace, several men offered to take their horses. They dismounted in silence, Legolas grasping Anolindë's hand as they ascended the stairs to the Golden Hall. They were greeted by another group of men, these more heavily armed.

"Ah, Háma," Gandalf greeted one with a small smile.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so heavily armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By the order of Grima Wormtongue," he said, his voice laced with disgust as he spoke the last name.

Gandalf looked to the companions, nodding to them to surrender their weapons. With a sigh, Anolindë reached behind her, unbuckling the quiver filled with arrows and placed it, along with her bow, into the hands of one of the men. Legolas twirled his knives before handing them over. Once they were properly disarmed, Háma turned to Gandalf.

"Your staff," he said, motioned to the elegant white staff in Gandalf's hands.

"You wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick?" he asked innocently.

Háma rolled his eyes and nodded, motioning them to follow him. They entered the Golden Hall, Háma bowing before stepping off to the side. Anolindë cringed at the sight before her. An old man, presumably the king, sat slumped over on his throne. Next to him, a man dressed in all black stared angrily at the companions. They assumed he was Grima. He leaned over to the king and whispered in his ear. A small group of men menacingly followed the four as they walked down the middle of the hall towards the king. Anolindë walked closer to her lover, ever so gently letting her arm glide against his hip.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King!" Gandalf called out.

"Why…should I…welcome you…Gandalf Stormcrowe?" the king asked in labored breaths, raising his head.

"A just question my liege," Grima agreed, standing and walking over to the companions.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear," he continued, glaring at them. "Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf commanded sternly. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

Anolindë moved to strike the slimy man but Legolas caught her wrist in his finger.

" **Not yet my love** ," he whispered.

Gandalf raised his staff. Visibly shaken, Grima stumbled backwards.

"His staff!" he cried. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The group of men who had followed them immediately came rushing forward. Standing back to back with Legolas, Anolindë threw her fist into the first face she saw, feeling bone crunch under her knuckles.

"Theoden, son of Thengel," she heard Gandalf say. "Too long have you sat in the shadows."

Blood covered her hands as she threw the last man to come at her to the side. Legolas ran his eyes over her, checking for injuries.

" **I am alright** ," she said quietly.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf cried. "I release you from this spell."

The Wizard held out his hand, closing his eyes in concentration. Theoden began to laugh, a hollow sound emitting from him.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" the king snarled.

Gandalf threw back his grey robes, revealing the white ones underneath. The king was taken aback, his whitish eyes growing in fright.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf stated, thrusting his staff in the king's direction.

Theoden was flung back into the throne. Gandalf moved closer, still holding out his staff. From the corner of the room, a woman with long blonde locks came rushing forward. Aragorn slung his arm out, stopping her.

"Wait," he whispered, pulling her to him.

"If I go, Theoden dies!" the king rasped.

It was obvious that this was Saruman speaking now.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf said sternly.

"Rohan is mine!"

The king lunged forward as Gandalf flung his staff forward, some sort of power throwing the king back into his throne. After several agonizing moments, the king moaned and began to fall from the throne. The woman Aragorn was restraining broke free and ran to him, catching him before he hit the floor. And suddenly, the king began to grow more youthful, grey hair changing back to a golden brown and the white film over his eyes disappearing to reveal soft brown eyes. He looked up to the woman holding him.

"I know your face," he said, reaching up to her. "Eowyn."

The woman smiled, tears in her eyes. Theoden looked up to see Gandalf before him.

"Gandalf?" he asked in confusion.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," the Wizard said.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Theoden almost whispered as he studied his Hall and then turning to look at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said.

At his words, Háma came over to them with the king's sword, offering it to Theoden. He grasped the hilt and slowly unsheathed it from its scabbard. He stared at it in awe before turning his gaze angrily to Grima Wormtongue, who was trapped beneath Gimli's heavy boot. Grima stared wide with fright. Háma and another man grasped the man by his collar and dragged him out of the Hall. Theoden followed them, a fire blazing in his eyes. Anolindë went to follow the rest of the party but Legolas kept her from moving.

"Stay, meleth nîn," he said. "Do not concern yourself with mortal affairs."

Anolindë sighed and fell into her lover's chest. He held her tightly to him, resting his chin on her head. She breathed in his woodland scent, a calm descending over her. Slowly she ran her hand up and down his abdomen, feeling the hard muscles underneath his tunic.

"All hail Theoden King!" they heard the cry from outside.

~:✿:~

 _The sun filtered through the leaves above the small clearing in the forest of Mirkwood. It was still within the Elvenking's realm so it was well protected from the spiders that plagued the woods. Two Elves lay upon each other in the middle of the clearing, lips locked tightly together, completely unaware of the eyes that watched them from the cover of the thick brush. Anolindë laughed happily as she pulled herself from Legolas' mouth._

" _Your father would not be so happy to know you were courting me," she said to the prince._

" _I do not care," he replied, running his hands up her face and fisting them into her hair as he assaulted her with kisses._

 _Pushing his hips upwards with her hands, she managed to break free of his grasp, rolling out from under him. The prince sat up, watching the elleth in front of him as she brushed out bits of leaves and grass from her hair with her fingers. The Valar had graced him with the most beautiful elleth he could have asked for. His eyes were filled with love as she paid him no mind, sitting on her knees and finishing with her hair. Once all the leafy bits were gone, she turned to look at the handsome prince. Blue eyes were watching her every move._

" _What is it meleth nîn?" she asked._

 _As quick and as graceful as a cat, he pounced on her, pinning her to the ground._

" _Legolas!" she yelled, playfully swatting his arms that were propped on either side of her head._

" _I am not done with you yet," he murmured, leaning down to capture her lips again._

 _Anger flared up in the eyes of the Elf that was watching the two lovers. Anger and jealousy as Legolas removed his tunic. Anolindë stopped breathing for a moment as her eyes were met with flawless skin rippling with muscles. She took a moment to trace every curve and ridge with her fingers, trailing them lightly over his skin. Legolas closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of her soft fingers on him. Opening them, he went to pull her tunic off as well. Hesitantly, Anolindë let him. No one had seen her without her garments on. Tossing her tunic to the side, Legolas studied the unmarred flesh below him, following the gentle curve of her breasts down to a flat stomach. He lowered his head, placing a kiss on both breasts as they rose and fell with her breath._

" _You are beautiful, meleth nîn," he whispered, grazing his lips over the center of her chest._

" _I love you Legolas Thranduilion," she said._

 _And she meant every word._

* * *

Like it? Don't like it? Please please please review! It means a lot to me when I get reviews.


	7. Thoughts Of The Future

Couldn't sleep so here's another chapter. Yay for some Elf on Elf action! :D

Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I really do try to go over the chapters before I post but sometimes, things elude me. Enjoy lovelies!

 **BOLD** is things being said in Elvish. _ITALICS_ are for thoughts/memories

* * *

Anolindë pulled a blanket over the small girl eating at one of the tables in the Golden Hall. After Edoras had held a funeral for Theoden's fallen son, the girl and her brother had arrived on a large horse, weak and exhausted.

"They had no warning, they were unarmed," Eowyn, the woman from earlier, explained to her uncle, the king. "Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree."

"Where's mama?" the small girl said suddenly.

Anolindë rushed to her side, wrapping her tighter in the blanket.

"Hush little one," she whispered.

She raised her head as Gandalf spoke to Theoden. She caught Legolas' eyes, staring at her as she crouched near the children. In his mind, thoughts of their future were running like a herd of Mearas as he watched her interact with the two young ones. She would bear children, _his_ children. The image of her, belly swollen with his child, made him hold his head up higher and smile. She smiled back at him before turning her attention back to the children.

"You will see your mama again soon," she told them quietly.

~:✿:~

That night, a room had been provided for the two Elves. The mortals did not know how else to cater to the immortal creatures besides give them a separate room. Elves did not sleep, however, merely resting when they needed to. Anolindë immediately laid on the bed, laying her weapons to one side. Legolas watched her like a hawk stalking a mouse. The images of her carrying his child still lingered in his mind.

"What is it, meleth nîn?" Anolindë asked.

For once in his life, words failed the prince. He wanted so desperately to tell her about his thoughts but he wasn't sure how she would react.

"Legolas?"

The prince stayed silent for a moment more. Then, he smiled and came over to sit next to her on the large bed.

"What do you see when you think of what lies ahead for us?" he asked her, staring into her eyes.

Anolindë thought for a moment. They would have to overcome many obstacles. Not only must they finish this quest and come out alive, they had to face Thranduil's wrath when telling him of their bond and their wishes to marry. She knew the Elvenking only wanted royalty for his son. And royalty she was not.

" **We have a tedious journey ahead of us** ," she mused.

Although he did agree with her, this was not the answer Legolas was looking for. He wanted more. But he was content with this answer for now, unstrapping his quiver, bow, and knives and placing them alongside of hers. Slowly, he laid down next to his love, allowing her to rest her head on his chest and encircling her with one arm.

"And you? What do you see?" she asked

"I see marriage," he responded quietly. "A great feast held in our honor as we proclaim our love in front of our people."

The two were silent, simply enjoying each others company in the moment.

"And children?"

Anolindë's voice broke the quietness in the room.

"Yes meleth nîn," Legolas replied, stroking her hair and placing a gentle kiss on her temple. "As you were tending to the young ones in the hall, I could not help but imagine you carrying my child."

There. He had said it. Now he waited with baited breath for her reply. She tilted her head upwards to look at him. A sly grin tugged at her lips.

"And that would make you proud?" she asked, heat filling her core. "Filling me with your seed, creating _our_ child? Having me stand by your side, belly swollen with your heir?"

Legolas felt his own heat grow between his legs as he looked down into his love's lust-filled eyes. A low growl emitted from his chest as he rolled onto her, propping himself up.

"Yes," he hissed, reining in the erotic emotions that threatened to overpower him.

Her hand wandered to the hem of his tunic, lifting it slowly to reveal the toned abdomen below. Her other hand began to trace small patterns on the skin, making it even harder for him to control his emotions. She knew what she was doing to him. He was losing control quickly. Her hand continued to trace patterns as the other slowly lifted the tunic even more, exposing his chiseled chest. Leaning up, she carefully nipped at the bare flesh. Something within the Elven prince snapped. With a growl, he tugged furiously at her tunic, pulling it over her head. Within moments, the two had completely shed all garments and now Legolas was biting the soft flesh of Anolindë's breasts, eliciting moans of desire. He continued downwards, reaching her inner thighs, placing kisses on each one. At the same time, his hand ran down the length of her body, fingers only stopping their descent when they reached her most intimate area. One slender finger pierced her wet folds as he attacked her inner thigh with his tongue. Moaning, she thrust her hips upwards. He added another finger, lifting his head to see her reaction. Eyes closed and head thrown back, another moan escaped her reddening lips. He slid both fingers in and out carefully, relishing the sounds that came from her.

"Legolas," she breathed, hands fisting in the blankets.

The prince removed his fingers and sat up on his knees, pulling her legs apart with her hands. Positioning himself at her entrance, he inhaled sharply at the beautiful sight before him.

"Please," she begged, eyes open now and looking directly at him.

He held her gaze as he thrust himself into her slowly. They both let out a low hiss as he embedded himself to the hilt. And then as slowly as he entered her, he withdrew, leaving only the tip inside. Her eyes pleaded with him to claim her. He grinned and began his rhythmic thrusting deep within her. She let out a strangled cry as her first release washed over her, muscles tightening. Though it felt incredible, Legolas held himself back. He was not done with her yet. With each release, her face contorted into the most beautiful expression of pure ecstasy he had ever seen. It was only during her fifth release that he allowed himself to come with her, shooting spurts of his seed deep into her belly, groaning as he did so. As they came down from their combined orgasm, Legolas placed soft kisses along her collarbone.

"Meleth nîn," Anolindë whispered as Legolas continued to cover her in kisses. "I cannot wait for the day we are married. For it to be known throughout the land that I am yours and you are mine."

Legolas looked up to her, smiling at the thought of being wed to this beautiful elleth.

* * *

Thoughts? Like? Dislike? Please review! It inspires me to continue writing!


	8. Road To Helm's Deep

So this chapter has flashbacks to The Hobbit in it :) I hope you enjoy this one as I much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy lovelies!

 **BOLD** is for things said in Elvish. _ITALICS_ is for thoughts/memories

* * *

"By order of the king, the city must empty!"

The cry pierced the morning air above the din of the people gathering belongings. Theoden had decided to move his people to Helm's Deep, a fortress carved into the side of a mountain, to protect them from the growing threat of Saruman. The elderly and sick were put into carts so they could be rolled over the plains of Rohan. The more able-bodied carried provisions and belongings. The companions followed Gandalf as he hurried to the stables.

"Helm's Deep," Gimli grumbled. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their own king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn said. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

He and Gandalf approached the stall that held Shadowfax, exchanging words.

"Gimli is right," Anolindë said. "It is not safe there. They will be trapped if the battle goes ill."

"Trust the mortals, meleth nîn," Legolas replied, though he was inclined to agree with her.

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax, turning to the companions.

"With luck, my search will not be in vain," he announced to them. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

They nodded as the Wizard spurred the Horse Lord on, galloping out of the stables. The remaining companions set about readying their horses. Anolindë tightened the straps to her quiver before mounting Arod behind Legolas. Aragorn rode on his own and Gimli rode on Eowyn's horse. A long line of people stretched to the gate, ready to journey into the vast plains. Arod was slightly behind the king's horse at the head of the column, joined by Hasufel and Eowyn's steed. The order was given to move out and slowly the city began to empty.

~:✿:~

Helm's Deep was a few day's march from Edoras. They stopped at night to camp and continued when the sun rose. Anolindë rested her head on Legolas' back as they rode alongside Aragorn and the king. The two Elves received many curious glances, as many of the people of Rohan had never seen Elves before.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women," Gimli's voice penetrated Anolindë's thoughts. "In fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Anolindë smiled at the comment, letting her mind wander back to Mirkwood and the arrival of the Dwarves on their quest to reclaim Erebor.

~:✿:~

 _Legolas placed his finger to lips, listening to the sounds of screaming and yelling coming from further ahead. Anolindë stood by him, completely ignoring the angry glare from Tauriel. The captain of the guard was not happy that Anolindë had joined them on this day. But reports of many spiders near them had required more Elves._

" _Kili!"_

 _A cry came from up ahead, causing Anolindë to snap her head in that direction. Legolas looked to her and nodded, a silent order to move forward through the trees. Swinging down into the midst of the fray, Anolindë realized it was a group of Dwarves fighting off the giant spiders. The group of Elves quickly finished off the spiders and immediately turned to the Dwarves, who were now huddled together. Legolas had his bow aimed at the one who seemed like the leader of the group. Anolindë had hers pointed at a blond one brandishing two long knives._

" _Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf," Legolas spat at the leader. "It would be my pleasure."_

" _Help!" came a cry._

" _Kili!" the blond Dwarf in front of Anolindë screamed._

 _Dwarves and Elves alike turned to see more giant spiders dragging a dark-haired Dwarf into the trees. Tauriel, being closest to them, sprung into action, making quick work of the spiders._

" _Throw me your dagger!" the Dwarf yelled to Tauriel. "Quick!"_

" _If you think I'm giving you a weapon, Dwarf, you are mistaken," she said, whirling around to slay the last spider._

 _The Dwarf looked at her in awe. Anolindë tried to refrain from rolling her eyes._

" _Search them," Legolas ordered._

 _Anolindë confiscated the two knives from the Dwarf in front of her._

" _Hey! Give it back! That's private!"_

 _Legolas had found what looked like a picture frame on one of the Dwarves. Anolindë raised an eyebrow at her lover._

" _Who is this?" Legolas asked the Dwarf. "Your brother?"  
_

" _That is my wife!" the Dwarf shouted_

" _And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?" Legolas questioned again._

" _That's my wee lad, Gimli" was the Dwarf's response._

~:✿:~

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Gimli's rant brought Anolindë out of her memory. She smiled at Legolas' description of Gimli so many years ago.

"Which is of course, ridiculous," Gimli continued.

The horse he was riding suddenly reared up and galloped off, throwing the Dwarf to the ground. Eowyn rushed to his side.

"It's alright!" Gimli called out, rolling on his back in an effort to get up. "Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Anolindë could not help but laugh at the sight as Eowyn helped him to his feet.

~:✿:~

They made camp that night as they always did, Anolindë laying out bedrolls for Aragorn and Gimli around a small fire while Legolas watched her. Just looking at her made the Elf's heart swell with love. He thanked the Valar for the elleth he was able to call his.

"Do I please you, my prince?" she called out to him.

"Yes, my princess," he replied with a smile.

 _His princess. One day she would be his queen._

Gimli entered their campsite, mumbling something about 'stew' and 'unnatural.' He held a chunk of bread in his fist. Legolas frowned. They were near the edge of the large camp and he had hoped for a few private moments with Anolindë. But it seemed as though it was not meant to be as Gimli began to explain how to make a proper stew. Where he had gotten the idea for stew was beyond the two Elves but they let him continue talking.

~:✿:~

 _The cell doors shut with a bang as Anolindë locked away the blond Dwarf. Around her, the rest of the company of Dwarves were being tossed into cells, protesting loudly. All save one. Thorin Oakenshield, the leader whom Legolas had addressed earlier, was in the throne room facing the wrath of Thranduil. The dark-haired Dwarf named Kili that Tauriel had saved was speaking to her quietly though Anolindë could still hear him, clear as day._

" _Aren't you going to search me?" he asked Tauriel. "I could have anything down my trousers."_

" _Or nothing," was Tauriel's reply as she closed the cell door._

 _As the elleth walked away, Kili's eyes followed her. Anolindë shook her head in disgust._

" _ **Why does the Dwarf stare at you Tauriel?"**_ _Legolas asked as the elleth approached him._

" _ **Who can say?**_ _" she replied. "_ _ **He's quite tall for a Dwarf. Do you not think?"**_

 _At these words, Anolindë had to cover her mouth at the laugh that threatened to escape her. Tauriel seemed to be smitten with the creature! The blond Dwarf in the cell in front of her coughed to get her attention. She turned to face him, eyes angry again._

" _What is it, Dwarf," she almost spat at him._

" _Fili," he said, stretching his hand out to greet her._

 _She did not take it._

" _I did not ask for your name," she said._

" _It seems as though you are my guardian of sorts," he replied, shrugging. "I thought I would introduce myself."_

 _Anolindë's eyes softened a bit at his remark. Despite being told that Dawrves were foolish and useless, she was still curious about the race that lived in mountains. Legolas, upon seeing the Dwarf talking to Anolindë, ushered Tauriel out. Quickly he made his way over to his love, slamming his hand onto the cell bars causing them to rattle._

" _Quiet Dwarf!" he commanded._

 _Turning to Anolindë, he searched her eyes questioningly._

" _ **What did he say to you?"**_

" _ **He merely introduced himself,**_ _" she replied. "_ _ **He said his name was Fili."**_

 _At the sound of his name, the Dwarf perked up. He had not understood what the Elves were saying but the sound of his name was unmistakable. Legolas shot him a haughty glare before pulling Anolindë away and into a darker corner. He pushed the elleth against the cavern wall, pinning her wrists above her as he captured her mouth in a fierce kiss. Something about Tauriel's words about Kili and Anolindë's brief conversation with Fili, made him want to smother her with kisses until she forgot the creatures in their cells. If Tauriel could fall so easily for a Dwarf, Anolindë must surely be somewhat curious about them. They were different and Anolindë liked different. She found it fascinating. Realization dawned upon the elleth as to why her love was kissing her so ferociously. Gently, she pushed him away._

" _You needn't fear, meleth nîn," she whispered. "I am not Tauriel."_

 _Legolas gazed into her eyes, relief washing over him. From the corner of his cell, Fili could see the two Elves, barely making out their shapes in the shadows. Their proximity to each other and the breathless whisper gave away their actions to the Dwarf however. He coughed loudly, causing the two Elves to turn in his direction._

" _If you're going to provide some form of entertainment, at least do it in the light so we could all see," the blond Dwarf called out to them._

 _Legolas' jaw clenched as laughter rang out among the captives. Anolindë restrained the prince from going to Fili's cell._

" _ **Leave him be,"**_ _she said, gently pulling him to her._

 _At that moment, Thorin Oakenshield was brought down to his cell by several Elven guards. The laughter stopped instantly as their leader was thrown into his prison, door slamming shut._

" _My lord Legolas," one of the guards said, bowing his head in respect. "The king would like to see you."_

 _Legolas sighed inwardly and waited for the guards to turn and leave before placing a swift kiss to his beloved's lips. He followed them, every so often turning to look at his beautiful elleth._

" _So are you a princess?" Fili asked the female standing near his cell door as she watched the prince leave._

" _No," came her swift response as she turned to leave._

~:✿:~

Night fell swiftly over the camp. Gimli was soon snoring in his bedroll and Aragorn was off somewhere, most likely smoking his pipe. The two Elves were seated with their backs against a rock, waiting for the Rohirric men to collect them for watch. Anolindë enjoyed the warmth of her prince as she leaned against him. One of his muscular arms was wrapped around her, pulling her close. Neither of them payed any mind to the fleeting glances the people of Edoras sent their way. They had gotten used to it. Anolindë closed her eyes, letting Legolas' woodland scent calm her to a point of complete relaxation. It was only times like this where she felt nothing but pure happiness and no worries of the quest clouded her mind. It was just her and her future husband, her future king.

* * *

Like it? Dislike? PLEASE LEAVE ME FEEDBACK! It would be very appreciated!


	9. The Wolves of Isengard

_A bright moon shone over one of Thranduil's private gardens, illuminating the two Elves that lay side by side, surrounded by sweet smelling flowers and bushes. They were completely hidden from sight. Anolindë gazed up at the night sky, dotted with stars. She sighed in content as she felt Legolas' eyes on her but didn't turn to meet his stare. He was committing this image to memory, the sight of his beloved Anolindë drenched in moonlight as she lay on her back. The stars seemed to be mirrored in her eyes. Not a word was said as he followed the curves of her neck and chest, down to her flat abdomen and shapely legs. The image of her would be a place to venture to when his thoughts turned dark. He reached out to brush a stray strand of hair from her face, feeling the soft skin beneath the pads of his fingers. Tilting her head towards him, her eyes finally met his. He leaned over her, blond locks spilling forward over his shoulders, to place his lips against hers, enjoying the sweetness of them. The presence of a handmaiden went unnoticed as they kissed passionately until they needed air._

~:✿:~

Daylight found the citizens of Edoras marching onwards towards Helm's Deep. Anolindë and Legolas had scouted ahead of the column, their Elven senses aiding them in alerting them of any trouble. Háma and another man, Gamling, had ridden past the two Elves. Their horses moved uneasily beneath them. Anolindë could feel some sort of disturbance but couldn't figure out what it was. They disappeared behind a group of large boulders, out of sight from the Elves. Suddenly, they heard it. A growl and a scream.

"Wargs!"

Both Elves bolted to the riders, met with the sight of Háma's body clenched in between the mighty jaws of a Warg as its Orc rider clashed swords with Gamling. Like lightening, Legolas notched an arrow to his bow and fired at the beast, bringing it down and throwing its rider in the process. Anolindë unsheathed her knives, bringing one swiftly down to the Orc's neck and slicing it open.

"A scout!" Legolas called to Aragorn who had appeared behind them.

Aragorn ran back to Theoden to warn him of the danger. Anolindë could hear the panicked screams of the people.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden cried.

Anolindë followed Legolas as he ran to the top of a ridge overlooking the plains. A large number of Wargs and their Orc riders were in sight, howling as they drew closer. Drawing their bows and notching arrows to them, the Elves fired arrow after arrow, felling as many as they could before they reached them. Behind them, Theoden and his men charged towards the the oncoming Wargs. Anolindë loosed one last arrow before leaping onto Arod whom Gimli was riding, swinging herself up behind him. He quirked an eyebrow at her. She smiled down at him and notched another arrow to her bow, letting it fly into the throat of a Warg as the two parties clashed. Quickly returning her bow to its place on her back, she unsheathed her two knives, slashing at an approaching Orc. Gimli lost his balance and tumbled off Arod as he galloped. Anolindë turned to see him stand, brandishing his axe at a Warg that stalked him, licking its blood-drenched mouth hungrily. Swinging Arod around, she switched weapons yet again, returning to her bow. She fired an arrow just as Gimli asked the beast to bring its face to his axe. The animal flopped onto its side, the arrow protruding from its head as Gimli frowned at her.

"That one counts as mine!" he yelled, outraged.

Anolindë left the Dwarf to his own capable devices as she went on to bring down more Orcs and Wargs. The filthy animals were already beginning to devour the dead bodies that littered the battlefield. Both sides were beginning to dwindle in numbers, the Orcs more so than the Men. What was left of the creatures began to flee into the plains. Pulling her knives out of the body of an Orc and dismounting from Arod, Anolindë scanned the survivors, searching for her prince.

"Anolindë!"

The unmistakable voice was behind her. She whirled around to see Legolas sprinting over to her. The two met in a sweet embrace, both Elves checking each other for injuries.

"You are injured, meleth nîn," he whispered, trailing his fingers lightly over her arm.

Looking down, she saw blood seeping out of a wound on her upper arm, red staining her tunic. It was only a slight wound and would not scar but she did not remember receiving it. She raised her head to meet his eyes and pushed her lips onto his.

"Aragorn?" Gimli's call pulled the Elves from their kiss.

They looked around, trying to find the Ranger but he was nowhere to be seen. A harsh laughter caught their ears. They followed the sound to an Orc, who lay on the edge of a cliff. Gimli held his axe over the Orc threateningly.

"Tell me what happened and I shall ease your passing," the Dwarf growled.

"He's…dead!" the Orc rasped, coughing. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas grabbed the Orc's dirtied and tattered tunic angrily.

"You lie!" he accused the Orc.

The Orc laughed again, his last breath leaving him. Anolindë stared at the creature before her in a stunned silence. Something glittered in the Orc's hand. She pried open the fist, revealing a beautiful jewel on a chain. The Evenstar, the necklace that Aragorn always wore. It had been a gift from his Elven lover, Arwen of Rivendell, Lord Elrond's daughter and a good friend of Anolindë.

"Legolas," she breathed, holding up the jewel.

Legolas' face was angry as he went to the edge of the cliff, joining Theoden who was already looking down into the rushing river below. Gimli and Anolindë followed him, casting a sad look down into the waters beneath them.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return," Theoden commanded Gamling, who had taken over Háma's position. "Leave the dead."

At the last statement, Legolas whipped his head to look at the king. Theoden placed one hand on the Elf's shoulders.

"Come," he said before turning to leave.

He cast a sorrowful glance at Anolindë as he walked by her. Legolas did not move for a long moment.

"Meleth nîn, we must go," Anolindë whispered to her beloved.

He turned swiftly, mounting Arod and pulling Anolindë up behind him. Gimli sat atop Hasufel. They rode to Helm's Deep in silence, save for the cry of the injured Men. At long last, Helm's Deep appeared before them. The fortress lay nestled in the shadow of the mountains. A bridge of stone led them to the gates which were hastily opened.

"Make way for the king!" came the order as people sprang out of their way.

Hooves clattered over stone as they made their way to the keep. Other men came to gather the horses. Flinging the reins to the man who approached Arod, Legolas dismounted and lifted Anolindë off as if she was incapable of doing it herself. Normally she would have protested but Legolas was in such a foul mood, she let it be. He embraced her as her feet touched the ground and held on for a moment longer.

"I shall tell the lass," Gimli said softly, referring to Eowyn.

Even he had noticed the woman's feelings for the Ranger.

"Come meleth nîn," Anolindë said, gently pulling him away from the crowd.

The two Elves found a quiet corner on some steps and sat, leaning into one another for comfort. Aragorn had been one of their closest friends and they had known him his entire life. Legolas placed his lips onto Andolindë's temple and kept them there.

~:✿:~

"It's Lord Aragorn!"

The feminine voice broke the Elves' thoughts and both heads snapped up. There he was indeed, dismounting from Brego, the horse that had belonged to Theoden's late son. He had been set free as they left Edoras and must have found the Ranger somewhere in the wilderness.

"Where is he?" Gimli's gruff voice was heard. "Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!"

Upon reaching the wounded and exhausted Ranger, Gimli stared up at him in awe.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew!" he said, embracing the Man. "Bless you laddie!"

"Gimli, where is the king?" Aragorn asked as Gimli stepped back.

The Dwarf nodded towards hall. Aragorn thanked him and raced up the steps only to find his path blocked. Anolindë and Legolas stood in front of him, a mixture of emotions in their eyes.

"Le abdollen," Legolas said, smiling slightly.

"You look terrible," Anolindë added, looking over the Ranger. Multiple cuts, seeping blood, covered his body.

Aragorn laughed. Legolas handed him the Evenstar he had been holding on to.

"Hannon le," Aragorn thanked him, placing the chain around his neck and clasping it shut.

The three continued up the steps to the hall, swinging open the large wooden doors. Theoden and his men looked up in surprise at the sight of Aragorn standing there.

~:✿:~

"A great host you say?" Theoden asked the Ranger before him.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn replied.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least." 

At this, the king stopped to stare at him in disbelief.

"Ten thousand?" he repeated in almost a whisper.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose," Aragorn said grimly. "To destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."

Theoden was silent for a moment before turning to leave from the hall.

"Let them come!"


	10. Battle for Helm's Deep

Another chapter! I'm absolutely horrible at writing battle scenes so I put Anolindë in the caves, protecting the women and children. Apologies if you wanted to see her out there. But there's always Minas Tirith. Enjoy lovelies!

 **BOLD** is for Elvish. _ITALICS_ is for thoughts/memories/flashbacks

* * *

Theoden had led the companions through the fortress, surveying the battlements and giving the order to send the woman and children to the caves that lay beneath the mountains. Every able-bodied man was summoned to the armory to be prepared for battle. Now the companions stood among the throng of people heading for the cave.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall," Aragorn said, gesturing. "They can support the archers from above the gate."

"Aragorn, you must rest," Legolas pleaded with the Ranger. "You are no use to us half alive."

Aragorn seemed to ignore his friend. Anolindë was going to speak but Aragorn held up his hands as if he didn't want to hear her.

"Aragorn!"

They all turned to see Eowyn angrily rushing towards them.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves," she said angrily.

"That is an honorable charge," Aragorn replied.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" she continued.

"My lady," Aragorn said, grasping her hands. "A time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense."

"Let me stand by your side," she begged the Ranger.

"It is not in my power to command it," he said, dropping her hands and turning from her.

"You do not command the others to stay!" she exclaimed. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you!"

Anolindë's eyes grew. The Shieldmaiden of Rohan shot her a quick look of jealousy. Then she averted her gaze, looking elsewhere.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, brushing past them towards the caves.

"What…" Gimli began.

Legolas turned to Anolindë, catching her hands in his.

"Go with her, meleth nîn," he said quietly, his eyes pleading.

Anolindë drew back in shock. He wanted her to stay in the caves?!

" **I cannot bear to lose you,** " he whispered to her.

" **Legolas, you know of my skill in battle. Why do you speak this nonsense?"** she asked, anger flashed in her eyes.

He said nothing, his gaze still pleading with her. Stepping back, she inhaled sharply. An Elf turned away from battle? This was a thing unheard of! Turning on her heel, she left them to go to the armory.

~:✿:~

It was only later that the three males joined her. Anolindë had been helping to arm the able-bodied citizens. Most of them were too old or too young for the horrors of war. Aragorn studied the sword he held before tossing it back on the pile from whence it came.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers," he commented.

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli said.

"Or too few," Legolas added, looking to his beloved elleth who handed a sword to a young boy in an oversized helmet.

She ignored him but could feel his gaze piercing her.

"Look at them. They're frightened," he said, almost too loudly. "I can see it in their eyes."

The entire armory stopped to look at him.

"Boe a hûn. Neled herain…dan caer menig?"

"Si beriathar hýn amar nâ ned Edoras," Aragorn replied, staying with Legolas' native tongue.

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú ortheri. Natha daged aen!"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" the Ranger exploded.

He turned and left the armory. Legolas made to follow him but Gimli stayed him.

"Let him go lad. Let him be."

Legolas' shoulders slumped slightly as he turned to Anolindë who was now looking at him. Slowly she made her way over to him, her anger still very apparent.

"Do not despair, meleth nîn," she said, despite her anger. " **You once told me to trust the mortals. Now you must do the same.** "

Legolas sighed.

"I will go into the caves. But it is only to help Eowyn," she stated.

A wave of relief washed over the prince.

" **I do not know what I would do without you if you were to be killed in this fight** ," he said.

" **And I**?" she asked, anger returning to her voice. " **What shall I do if you fall during the night**?"

"I shall return to you, meleth nîn, this I promise," he said gently, reaching out to place his palm upon her cheek.

She leaned into the gentle touch, her anger melting away as his thumb stroked her cheek. His hand moved down to her shoulder to pull her into him. She went limp in his arms, allowing him to hold her tightly. The soldiers in the room merely glanced at them but left the two Elves alone. Legolas caught the elleth's lips on his, kissing her with passion, ignoring the stares of the men.

" **Be safe my love** ," she whispered. " **I will wait for you**."

And with that, she was gone. With sadden steps, she made her way to the caves. The last of the women and children were entering and the men were preparing to close the heavy doors. They were surprised to see the Elf there but said nothing. Suddenly, a horn sounded. But it was no Orc horn.

"Hold them," she said to the guards, gesturing towards the doors.

Like a cat, she sprang up the steps to the outer wall, stopping as she reached the edge. Looking down she saw hundreds of cloaked figures entering the main gate. They bore the banners of Lothlorien, the city of light, home to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. At their front was Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien. She had met him only a few times, the last being when the Fellowship had arrived in the realm of Lorien. The Elves had come to help the Men. Perhaps they had a chance of survival after all. Smiling to herself, she made her way back to the caves. The soldiers had held the doors for her as she requested. She was taken aback by the sight of the caves as the heavy doors closed behind her. It was absolutely enormous. A lake stood to one side as the people huddled together near it. Children cried in fright and the women looked utterly mournful. Their sons and husbands had been ripped from their sides to go fight. Anolindë could not tear her eyes away from the sight before her. She merely stared at the commotion for a time.

"Anolindë?"

The Elf turned to see Eowyn rushing towards her.

"I thought you would be with the men," the woman said.

Anolindë shook her head as thunder rumbled overhead.

"I have come to assist you. And guard the doors from the inside in case our enemy breaks through."

Eowyn thanked her with a gracious nod. The sound of thousands of feet pounding on the ground reverberated through her head. She looked towards the doors. Eowyn tilted her head in confusion. Anolindë's superior sense of hearing had picked up the sound of the enemy.

"They are here," she whispered to Eowyn.

Finally, the sounds reached the ears of the mortals. It was silent in the caves, save for the sound of babies crying. Anolindë found a small ledge by the doors. Placing her bow next to it, she sat upon it with her back against the rock wall. Her quiver lay beside her and she grasped her knives tightly as the sound of the enemy grew ever closer. Suddenly, it stopped.

 _They must have reached the wall_.

A rhythmic pounding noise was heard from above. As quickly as it had started, it stopped. Then the sound of running reached Anolindë's ears.

 _So it begins._

~:✿:~

Anolindë sat with her legs pulled to her chest for what felt like an eternity, keeping her eyes trained on the doors. In her mind, troubled thoughts of Legolas plagued her. How was he faring? Was he even alive? What about Aragorn and Gimli? Eowyn noticed the grim expression on the Elf's face.

"I am sure they are well," she said quietly, trying her best to comfort the Elf.

Anolindë said nothing, merely nodding. An explosion rocked the cavern, causing both women and children to gasp in terror. Anolindë bolted upright. She _needed_ to see with her own eyes if her beloved was alive.

"Where are you going?" Eowyn asked, as she noticed the Elf arming herself.

"I need to see what has happened."

"But we need you here," the Shieldmaiden begged.

Anolindë turned to face the women and children looking at her. They were truly frightened. With a sigh, Anolindë knew that Eowyn was right. She began to remove her weapons and placed them on the ledge, keeping her knives in her hands. This time she stood by the door, unmoving.

~:✿:~

 _Legolas and Anolindë had spent most of the day training with their bows. After a competition of sorts, the two were playfully arguing over who had won, when a palace guard approached them._

" _My lord Legolas. Lady Anolindë," he said, respectfully bowing. "The king wishes to see you immediately."_

 _Legolas sighed and swung his bow over his back. They followed the Elf to the throne room where Thranduil was waiting for them. The king dismissed the guard and turned to the two Elves who awaited him._

" _It has reached my ears that you have been courting each other," Thranduil said, his face emotionless._

 _By the way that Legolas moved to stand slightly in front of Anolindë in a protective stance told Thranduil that he was correct._

" _I know you have been good friends since childhood," Thranduil continued. "And that is what this shall remain. Good friends. Nothing more."_

" _Father…" Legolas began, only to be cut off by his father raising his hand._

" _She is not royalty," came the explanation. "The bloodline must remain royal."_

 _Anolindë looked to the floor, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to spill over. The muscle in Legolas' jaw clenched._

" _You are dismissed," the king said, waving his hand._

 _Grabbing Anolindë's arm, Legolas pulled her out of the throne room. Upon reaching a quiet corner, he turned and saw the tears in her blue eyes._

" _Meleth nîn, do not cry," he said gently, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her._

" _Your father does not wish to see us married," she whimpered._

 _Legolas placed his lips upon hers in a swift kiss._

" _Come. We shall speak to Pandir. Even my father respects his wisdom and knowledge."_

~:✿:~

The low sound of a horn jolted Anolindë out of her memory.

"The horn of Helm Hammerhand," Eowyn explained when she saw the confusion on Anolindë's face.

The horn blew several more times, shaking the rock walls of the cavern. The people inside looked about wildly. And then the sound of hooves reached Anolindë's ears. Thousands of them. And now she could hear shouting. She paced nervously along the doorway. The shouting continued for a bit. And then it stopped. Silence fell over the cavern. No one knew what was happening. They did not even know the time of day or even if it was still night. Anolindë felt completely and utterly lost. A noise she had never heard made its way to her ears. She tilted her head to one side, trying to understand it. But it was completely foreign. Then came a sound from right outside the doors. Anolindë held both knives tightly in an offensive position ready to attack.

"Open the doors!" came a man's call.

Quickly sheathing her knives, Anolindë began to push open the heavy doors. A few women came over to help. Sunlight streamed in, blinding her for a moment. Pushing past the men who had come to release them, she made her way to the battlements. Bodies of Elves, Men, and Uruk-Hai littered the ground. It was a scene of utter destruction.

"Anolindë!"

She sprinted to Legolas, who met her halfway across the battlements. He caught her as she lunged for him.

"Meleth nîn!" she exclaimed before pressing her lips to his.

They kissed each other passionately, almost desperately, only stopping to come up for air.

" **I told you I would return to you** ," he whispered into her ear as she held him.

" **I had no idea what was happening. I was so worried** ," she said, pulling back to look at him. " **Never again shall I leave you on the battlefield**."

~:✿:~

The two Elves went to seek out the rest of their companions. Legolas had told her that they had survived the night. Her heart had sank as he told her of Haldir's death. Aragorn came to them after Eowyn had sought him out. Anolindë greeted the Ranger happily, glad to see he was alright. The arrival of the Rohirrim, led by Eomer and Gandalf, had turned the tide of the battle in their favor. Now the Riders of Rohan were helping to clean up the bodies, leaving the Uruk carcasses to burn. They found Gimli sitting upon one of them smoking his pipe.

"Final count…forty two," Legolas said proudly.

"Forty two?" Gimli repeated, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "That's not bad for an Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty three."

He patted the corpse. Instantly, Legolas had an arrow to his bow and fired it, hitting the Uruk right between Gimli's legs. The Dwarf looked up at him with a frown.

"Forty three," Legolas said with a smile.

"He was already dead," Gimli huffed.

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching because he's got my axe buried in his nervous system!"

Anolindë laughed. She could not believe the two had kept count of their kills. Males.

~:✿:~

Legolas and Anolindë sat atop Arod as they rode out with Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Theoden, and Eomer to a large hill in front of the fortress. In front of them lay vast plains. In the far distance, Mordor was visible, dark clouds crackling with lightening.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift," Gandalf said to them. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please review!


	11. The Filth of Saruman

Here's a simple filler chapter. Thought I would upload it now instead of later. Enjoy lovelies!

* * *

"Welcome, my Lords and Lady, to Isengard!"

The inebriated Hobbit stood on the damaged rock wall before them, gesturing backwards at the wreckage that was Isengard, Saruman's home. Merry and Pippin had indeed woken the Ents, as Gandalf had predicted. The treeherders had attacked the evil fortress after finding many of their trees had been cut down by the Orcs Saruman had commanded. Now it lay in ruin, flooded by the waters of the nearby river that had been dammed.

"You young rascals!" Gimli shouted at the two Hobbits. "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts," Pippin said, his mouth full. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked curiously.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard," Merry announced.

Anolindë could not help but smile at the state they were in. Both teetered precariously on the wall as they were hoisted onto horses. The small group, consisting of Anolindë, Legolas, Gandalf, Aragorn, Theoden, Eomer, and a few guards made their way through the crumbling wall towards Orthanc, sloshing through the flood waters. Though she had heard of the Ents, Anolindë was still taken aback by the majestic creature in front of her. He looked like a tree but two amber eyes were set in the bark above a mouth that spoke.

"Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come," the Ent welcomed them, in his low windy voice. "Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

All eyes raised to the top of the spyre.

"Show yourself," Aragorn hissed.

"Be careful," Gandalf warned. "Even in defeat Saruman is dangerous."

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli muttered.

"No!" Gandalf exclaimed. "We need him alive. We need him to talk."

From above them, a voice fell over them, the sound making Anolindë's skin crawl. From her position in front of Legolas on Arod, she felt his arm go around her as Saruman appeared at the top of the tower.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden king, and made peace afterwards," Saruman spoke. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace," Theoden answered angrily. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!"

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard!" Saruman spat. "What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel," Gandalf pleaded.

"So you have come here for information," Saruman said. "I have some for you."

From beneath his white robes, he pulled out a large glass ball. It was known as a Palantír, a seeing stone. Anolindë averted her eyes for that ball was evil.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it," Saruman said, placing the Palantír back into his robes. "Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die."

Gandalf nudged Shadowfax forward towards the base of the tower.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" Saruman continued. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death"

Anolindë felt Legolas' muscles tighten in anger behind her.

"I've heard enough," Gimli growled. "Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob."

Legolas pulled an arrow from his quiver.

"No!" Gandalf commanded. "Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" Saruman cried as he flung his staff forward.

A ball of fire emerged, shooting down towards Gandalf and enveloping him in flames. Shadowfax's neigh was heard as he too was surrounded by flames. But they died down quickly, revealing that neither Gandalf nor Shadowfax had been harmed.

"Saruman, your staff is broken," Gandalf said, almost wearily.

The staff in Saruman's hands burst into splinters as the Wizard looked in horror. Behind him, the slimy man known as Grima, appeared.

"Grima, you need not follow him," Theoden called to the Man. "You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down."

"A Man of Rohan?" Saruman sneered. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

"Grima, come down, be free of him," Theoden persisted.

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman exclaimed.

"No," came the determined reply from Grima, who now glowered at the Wizard.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman shouted, raising his hand and smacking the Man to the ground.

"Saruman!" Gandalf called out yet again. "You were deep in the enemy's counsel! Tell us what you know!"

Unbeknownst to the Wizard, Grima was slowly rising behind him, brandishing a dagger.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here," Saruman demanded.

At that moment, Grima pounced on the Wizard, plunging his dagger into Saruman's back. A look of pain and horror crossed the Wizard's face as Grima continued to stab him. Swiftly, Legolas notched an arrow to his bow and released it, hitting Grima in the chest. The Man fell backwards on impact, releasing his hold on Saruman. The Wizard plummeted downwards off the tower, impaling himself on a sharp spear sticking out of a wooden mill wheel with a loud crunch.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free," Gandalf said to Theoden. "The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

The wheel began to turn, submerging the Wizard beneath the flood waters.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," Treebeard commented. "Trees will come to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

A splashing noise caused Anolindë to turn her head. Pippin had dismounted from the horse he was on and was now wading through the water. Reaching down, he retrieved the Palantír that had falled from Saruman's robes. The ball was glowing a sickly orange.

"Pippin!" Aragorn called.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed, amber eyes growing wide.

"Peregrin Took," Gandalf called to the Hobbit, addressing him by his full name. "I'll take that my lad. Quickly now!"

Pippin handed the Palantír to Gandalf who quickly wrapped it in a blanket. The Hobbit looked ashamed as he mounted up behind Aragorn.

"Come," Theoden said to them. "We ride to Edoras with all speed."

The riders urged their horses back through the crumbling wall and into the Plains of Rohan. Night was only beginning to fall when the Golden Hall of Meduseld came into view.


	12. Let Us Be Bonded

Here it is, lovelies. Chapter 12! The flashback was a request from bettsam0731. I hope I made it to your expectations! Enjoy!

 **BOLD** is Elvish. _ITALICS_ is for thoughts/memories/flashbacks

* * *

"Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country! Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!"

King Theoden stood in front of the mass gathering of people who had come for the feast in the Golden Hall. Each held a goblet filled with wine which was raised in respect for their fallen people. At the king's toast, everyone drank in silence. It was only after this display of respect that the musicians began to play and food and drink were passed around. The hall became lively with voices. Gimli had roped Legolas into some sort of game. Eomer began to pour ale into two tankards.

"No pauses. No spills," he said, handing one to Gimli and one to Legolas.

Anolindë quirked an eyebrow at Legolas as he peered into his tankard. Eomer handed her a full tankard as well.

"I am not participating in this game," she told the king's nephew.

"But Legolas is?" Eomer asked.

"Legolas has never backed from a challenge," she replied, nodding. "Especially from a Dwarf."

"And no regurgitation," Gimli added to Eomer's first statement.

"So, it's a drinking game," Legolas stated, looking up to Anolindë.

The people around them confirmed his statement with a resounding _AYE!_

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli announced.

Anolindë laughed as Legolas looked to her, almost pleadingly. She raised her hands in a way that said there was nothing she could do.

" **Show them how well we Elves drink!** " she called to him.

"Let's drink to victory!" the Men shouted.

Gimli immediately began to chug the ale in his tankard while Legolas raised his to his lips and tentatively took a sip. As each tankard was finished, another one was placed before them. Anolindë watched in amazement as the piles of empty tankards grew rapidly.

"It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women!" Gimli shouted.

"I feel something" Legolas said, holding up his hands. "A slight tingle in my finger. I think it's affecting me."

Anolindë snaked her fingers around his.

"It is nothing, meleth nîn," she assured him, finishing off her own ale.

"What did I say?" Gimli slurred, pointing at the Elf, completely inebriated. "He can't hold his liquor."

The Dwarf froze in this position. His eyes crossed and with a large thud, slid off the bench and hit the floor. Anolindë couldn't contain her laughter as she went over to the fallen Dwarf.

"Game over," Legolas said victoriously, going over to help Anolindë remove their fallen friend from the hall.

Together, the two Elves carried a snoring Gimli to his bedroll in a room not far from the hall. Anolindë pulled the covers up around his shoulders before turning to Legolas.

" **And you? How do you fare?** " she asked.

" **The tingle is gone,** " he replied, observing his hand. " **You were worried**?"

"Meleth nîn, I always worry for you," she said, taking his hand into hers and kissing the tips of his fingers. "But never as much as that time you were injured whilst on patrol."

~:✿:~

" _Make way!" someone cried as a group of Elves pushed their way through the crowd that had gathered._

 _Legolas and his command had come back from their weeklong patrol of the forest. Neither Anolindë nor Tauriel had accompanied him and now they both waited for his return. They stood not far from each other. Tauriel had never been the same after Kili, the Dwarf she had come to care for, was killed in the battle of Erebor. She was no longer the captain of the guard as Thranduil had seen her as weak now. Anolindë barely even noticed that Tauriel was hovering nearby. Though it was only a week, she had missed her prince. Someone had been injured but nothing prepared her for the sight of Legolas himself on the stretcher. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. His eyes were closed and his skin was deathly pale. A bandage was wrapped around his shoulder, soaked with blood. He wasn't moving._

" _Move you fools! To the healers!"_

 _Thranduil had arrived and was frantically ushering the Elves that carried his son's stretcher towards the healers. Anolindë kept her distance as she followed them. Thranduil had told her that she and Legolas were to remain friends and nothing more._

" _Tauriel, as captain of the guard, I would like you to find out what happened!" Thranduil commanded as he escorted the Elves away._

 _Upon reaching the healers, Anolindë remained outside as the door swung shut behind the stretcher. Thranduil did not even notice the elleth that had followed them. Anolindë paced the hallway nervously, staring at the floor._

" _Anolindë?" a voice called._

 _She looked up to see her father, Daeron, hurrying towards her._

" _Ada!" she cried, falling into his arms._

" _My daughter," he soothed, stroking her hair as sobs began to wrack her body._

 _He moved them to a stone bench, not once releasing his hold on his daughter. He was aware of the bond that she and Legolas shared. He was also aware of Thranduil's position regarding the two and though he did not agree with it, there was nothing he could say or do. He remained silent as he continued to stroke Anolindë's hair, her sobs becoming weaker and weaker until they stopped completely. After what seemed like years, the door to the healers opened and Thranduil appeared. Anolindë lifted her head from her father's embrace._

" _Let me know how he fares," Thranduil said._

" _Yes my lord," replied the healer that had followed him._

 _Thranduil turned to leave, not noticing Daeron or his daughter in the corner. The healer however did notice them. He smiled at Anolindë._

" _Come in, my child," he said, motioning for her. "He goes in and out of consciousness but he asks for you."_

 _Anolindë hurried inside. Legolas lay on a bed, the bandage on his shoulder changed and clean. He was half conscious, murmuring words she could not understand. His eyes were still closed._

" _A poisonous spider bite," the healer said sadly._

" _Will he live?" she asked, eyes never leaving the prince._

 _At the sound of her voice, Legolas' eyes flew open._

" _Yes my lady, he will live," the healer replied before leaving the two alone._

" _Anolindë?" Legolas' asked in a whisper._

 _She ran to his side, kneeling and grasping his hand._

" _Yes my love. I am here," she said quietly.  
_

 _Slowly he turned his head to look at her._

" _I did not hear the creature as it came up on me," he began but Anolindë placed a finger on his lips._

" _Hush my love. You must rest," she said._

" _Only if you lay with me," Legolas whispered hoarsely._

 _Carefully, she laid herself next to his uninjured side, curling up into him and making sure not to jostle him. His uninjured arm wrapped itself around her, pulling her even closer as he shut his eyes. Together, they drifted off into sleep, the first sleep Anolindë had experienced in a long time. And that is how the healers had found them, nestled together in the bed._

" _She will be the reason for his recovery," the healers whispered to each other._

~:✿:~

 _As the days progressed, his condition improved greatly. Anolindë never left his side and the healers never bothered her about being there. Instead they did their work with her in the room, even allowing her to clean and wrap his shoulder wound herself. On the seventh day, Legolas was already up and moving, much to the healers amazement._

" _Never before has someone recovered from a spider bite this quickly," the head healer, Belothien, said. "Anolindë, you work wonders on our prince."_

 _If Elves could blush, Anolindë's face would have been bright red._

" _Are you two bonded?" Belothien asked._

 _Both Legolas and Anolindë's faces dropped at the elleth's question._

" _My father would like to keep the bloodline royal, though Pandir has said we were to be bonded," Legolas replied._

" _Forgive me my lord," Belothien said, bowing._

" _Come my love," Anolindë said, desperately trying to change the subject. "Let us go for a walk in the gardens."_

~:✿:~

"It was because of you, meleth nîn, that I recovered so quickly," Legolas said, wrapping his arms around Anolindë. They stood together in silence, enjoying each other's presence. The only sound was Gimli's snoring.

"Meleth nîn," Legolas whispered several minutes later. "Let us bond."

Anolindë withdrew from his embrace, staring up at him.

"But your father…" she began.

"Pandir has told us many times that the Valar wish for us to be bonded," Legolas said. "No one can go against their wishes."

"Then let us be bonded," Anolindë whispered shyly.

Smiling, the Elf prince lifted her into his arms and carried her to their room and laid her on the bed. Clothes were tossed every which way until they were both bare, kissing each other passionately as Legolas positioned himself at her entrance. He broke their kiss, wanting to see Anolindë's face as he entered her.

"Meleth nîn, do no tease me so," she whispered, pulling at his hips.

Slowly, Legolas slid himself inside of her, watching her face twist in pleasure. His thrusts were slow, only gaining speed as she begged for him. Their bodies moved as one, each enjoying the feel of bare skin against skin. A heat began to build in Anolindë's core.

"You must say it before your release," Legolas groaned, enjoying the feel of her around him.

Her muscles began to clench around him.

"I bind myself to you for eternity," she managed to say in between sharp breaths.

"And I bind myself to you for eternity," Legolas moaned as his thrusts became shorter and rougher.

Together they came, both crying out in ecstasy. The two were enveloped in an eerie white glow as the Valar accepted their bond. As quickly as it came, it dissipated. Legolas rolled off of Anolindë and the two lay side by side as they came down from their release. Something felt different. Anolindë knew that their souls, their fëa, had just bonded but this feeling she felt, she couldn't describe. Something in her belly was telling her something. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. She sat up quickly.

" **What is it**?" Legolas asked, looking up at her.

"I am with child!" she exclaimed.

Legolas sat up almost as quickly and placed his hand upon her abdomen. There he felt something. A third fëa was fluttering inside of her.

" _And children?"_

 _Anolindë's voice broke the quietness in the room._

" _Yes meleth nîn," Legolas replied, stroking her hair and placing a gentle kiss on her temple. "As you were tending to the young ones in the hall, I could not help but imagine you carrying my child."_

 _There. He had said it. Now he waited with baited breath for her reply. She tilted her head upwards to look at him. A sly grin tugged at her lips._

" _And that would make you proud?" she asked, heat filling her core. "Filling me with your seed, creating our child? Having me stand by your side, belly swollen with your heir?"_

 _Legolas felt his own heat grow between his legs as he looked down into his love's lust-filled eyes. A low growl emitted from his chest as he rolled onto her, propping himself up._

" _Yes," he hissed, reining in the erotic emotions that threatened to overpower him._

" **My love, you shall have an heir**!"

* * *

Oh boy! Like it? Don't like? Please review!


	13. He Is Here

Here is chapter 13, lovelies! Enjoy! And thank you for all the reviews I have received for this story. It keeps me inspired and knowing that people are reading the story!

 **BOLD** is for Elvish. _ITALICS_ are for thoughts/memories

* * *

" _Gollum has escaped!"_

 _The cry came from the dungeons. Anolindë grabbed her knives and strapped them to her back along with her bow and quiver. She took the stairs to the dungeons in pairs, Legolas meeting her halfway._

" _My lord, he has escaped!" an Elf told them as they reached the bottom._

 _The creature known as Gollum had been caught by Aragorn and left in the care of the Elves. They had kept him in the dungeons for safe keeping until the Ranger had decided what to do with him._

" _How?" Legolas demanded of the Elf._

" _I am not sure, my lord," the Elf said._

 _Legolas and Anolindë reached the cell in which they had kept Gollum. It was indeed empty._

" _Confound that ghastly creature!" Anolindë hissed angrily._

" _We must tell Aragorn," Legolas said to her._

" _He will not be pleased," she sighed, closing the cell door._

~:✿:~

" _You will ride to Imladris to tell Aragorn of Gollum's escape," Thranduil told them after they had presented him with the news._

" _Take several guards with you. The world grows more evil."_

 _Anolindë hastily threw some clothes in a small pack and readied her weapons and horse. Legolas and the guards met her in the courtyard and after a brief farewell from the king, they were off to Lord Elrond's realm of Imladris, the last homely house east of the sea._

~:✿:~

" _Aragorn!"_

 _Anolindë dismounted her horse swiftly to greet the Ranger. They had reached Imladris in a few short days, stopping only to allow the horses to rest. Anolindë gave the Ranger a welcoming hug._

" _You are still as beautiful as the day we met," Aragorn said after they pulled apart._

" _And you look as though you need a bath," she replied playfully._

" _Mellon nîn," Legolas said as Aragorn turned to him, covering his heart with his hand._

 _Aragorn returned the gesture._

" _I trust you have been keeping a watchful eye on Anolindë," Aragorn joked._

 _Legolas smiled. Aragorn knew of their bond and passed no judgement. He himself had the heart of an elleth despite his mortality. The elleth in question was Arwen, Lord Elrond's only daughter. She and Anolindë had a close friendship. Anolindë left the two males to speak of Gollum while she searched for the Evenstar._

" _You are not a male."_

 _A voice stopped her as she jogged through one of the beautiful gardens. Turning, she was met with the sight of another Man, this one bearing the markings of Gondor. A man of the south._

" _No, I am not," she replied._

" _Yet you wear the dress of a warrior," the Man continued. "Do all she-Elves fight in battle?"_

 _Anolindë bristled at the words but said nothing. The Man extended his hand._

" _I am Boromir of Gondor," he introduced._

" _Anolindë of Mirkwood, formally known as the Greenwood," she said, not accepting his hand._

" _You are very beautiful Anolindë," Boromir said, stumbling over her name. "I have never seen a female Elf until my arrival here."_

 _At that moment, Legolas appeared behind her. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the scene before him. The Man seemed to be smitten with his beloved. He could see it in Boromir's eyes._

" _Meleth nîn," he said in a low voice._

 _Boromir snapped out of his daze. He followed Anolindë's gaze to the prince behind her._

" _And you are?" the Man asked._

" _Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," Legolas replied coldy._

" _My betrothed," Anolindë added hastily._

 _Both males turned to look at her. Legolas smirked slightly._

" _My apologies if I have offended you in any way my lady," Boromir said, bowing his head._

 _The Man left them quickly, mumbling under his breath._

" _You're betrothed?" Legolas asked Anolindë as soon as Boromir was gone._

" _It was all I could think of," Anolindë shrugged._

" _I like the sound of it," the prince said, pulling the elleth close to him._

" _As do I," she whispered, cupping his face in her hands._

 _Their lips met in a sensual kiss, fisting their hands in each other's hair._

~:✿:~

The two Elves stood near the steps of the Golden Hall, arms wrapped around each other as they looked out over the horizon. Legolas had his hand splayed over Anolindë's belly, feeling the fëa that was cocooned inside. His child, his heir. His mate was resting her head on his chest, eyes scanning the dark plains. They heard footsteps behind them but neither moved, knowing it was Aragorn who joined them.

"The stars are veiled," Legolas told him, his voice rumbling in his chest. "Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving."

While he spoke, he held Anolindë closer to him. She turned to look at the Ranger. He was holding his pipe in one hand. His eyes caught hers.

"You are bonded," Aragorn said.

She nodded with a smile.

"And with child," she whispered.

"Congratulations mellon nîn," he said to them both.

Suddenly, a darkness washed over them. A feeling of doom. Anolindë inhaled sharply.

"He is here!" Legolas hissed.

The three ran back into the hall and to the room where the rest of their companions were. Pippin was rolling on the floor, the Palantír tight within his grasp. Aragorn went straight for the Hobbit. He wrenched the seeing stone from Pippin's grasp, going limp at the touch. Legolas caught the falling Ranger as Anolindë and the others dodged the rolling stone. Gandalf, woken by the commotion, quickly tossed his cloak over it, shielding it from them.

"Fool of a Took!" he said angrily, turning to Pippin who lay motionless on the floor.

Anolindë immediately knelt beside him, feeling his forehead. Gandalf joined her, placing his hand over Pippin's face and chanted something beneath his breath. Pippin's eyes flew open and he panted in fear.

"Look at me," Gandalf commanded.

"Gandalf, forgive me," the Hobbit pleaded.

"What did you see?" Gandalf asked.

"A tree. There was a white tree. In a courtyard of stone. It was dead," Pippin whispered, horrified. "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith?" Gandalf asked. "Is that what you saw?"

"I saw…" Pippin began. "I saw him! I could hear his voice in my head!"

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf asked almost frantically this time.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer," Pippin replied. "He hurt me."

Anolindë felt a sharp pain in her heart as Pippin said this. The poor Hobbit had been tortured by this vision.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?"

~:✿:~

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," Gandalf told the king the very next morning. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still,strength perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Theoden stood motionless for a moment.

"Tell me," he said after a few moments. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go!" Aragorn interjected.

"No!" Gandalf said quickly.

He muttered something quietly to Aragorn.

"Understand this," he said, turning to the rest of the gathered people. "Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone."

His gaze drifted to Pippin who was standing quietly near him. The Hobbit looked at him, fear in his eyes. Gandalf motioned for him to follow him out of the Hall.

~:✿:~

That evening it was quiet. Gandalf had ridden to Minas Tirith with Pippin, leaving a brokenhearted Merry behind. They all sat in silence in the hall, eating the food that had been prepared for them. Anolindë watched Merry as he barely touched any of the food in front of him. Legolas, who sat next to her, squeezed her leg gently.

" **He will be ok my love** ," he whispered. " **They will see each other again**."

She stood abruptly.

"I will be in the stables," she said to him and turned to leave.

Arod whinnied when she approached.

"How do you fare, mellon nîn?" she asked, offering an apple to the horse.

He whinnied again before munching on the tasty fruit she had brought. She began to brush his mane as he chewed.

" **I feel for Merry** ," she whispered to him. " **He has lost his closest friend**."

The horse nudged her belly gently.

" **I see you have noticed** ," she laughed, stroking his forehead.

A few of the Men in the stables gathered nearby to hear the Elf speak to the horse in her native tongue. Anolindë ignored them.

" **I do not know the gender of the child yet. Though I am hoping it will be an ellon**."

Arod neighed softly as if agreeing with her.

* * *

Like it? Don't like it? PLEASE review, lovelies!


	14. The Beacons of Minas Tirith

Here is chapter 14. Tried to throw in some Gimli humor because who doesn't love Gimli humor? Enjoy, lovelies!

 _ITALICS_ is for memories/thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

The next several days dragged by, the people of Rohan becoming increasingly impatient as they waited to hear from Gondor. Some began to doubt the beacons would ever be lit. Every morning, Anolindë, Legolas, and Gimli would take to the practice field. This morning was no different. Legolas and Gimli watched from the sidelines as Anolindë bested yet another Rohirrim in archery. The Men were not used to a female warrior.

"She is a fine lass," Gimli said to the Elf prince. "And she will be a wonderful mother."

Legolas smiled at his words. He could not wait to tell his father the great news upon their return to Mirkwood. He was even more eager to see the birth of his heir though they had a ways to go yet. Elvish pregnancies lasted 12 months as opposed to the mortal women's 9 months. Legolas and Anolindë had guessed she was only a few weeks along. The elleth returned to his side, a smile on her face.

"They want you," she said to the Dwarf. "They feel as though they can take you."

Gimli stood, grabbing his axe.

"Do they now?" he grumbled. "I shall give them a taste of my Dwarvish iron! PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED!"

Off he went, roaring at the men. Anolindë and Legolas smiled, their eyes dancing with laughter, as Gimli faced his first opponent, yelling Dwarvish obscenities as the Man tried to attack him. A glimmer in the corner of her eye caught Anolindë's attention. She turned her head to look at the mountain peaks on the horizon.

"Meleth nîn," she breathed.

Legolas turned to see what she was looking at. There it was, a small fire dancing upon the peak of one of the mountains.

"The beacon!" he shouted, standing abruptly. "The beacon of Minas Tirith is lit!"

Gimli and the Men stopped their sparring as his shouts reached their ears. All turned to the mountains to see if the Elf's words were true. Once they had gotten confirmation, they scattered in all directions, knowing they would be summoned by the king. Gimli joined his companions as they ran to the great hall. Aragorn had gotten there first and the king was striding out of the hall as a bell was heard. They made their way to the stables to ready Arod. Gimli would be riding with Aragorn.

"I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy," Gimli growled.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war," Legolas replied as he watched the Rohirrim assemble around them. "I fear war already marches on their own lands."

When all the riders had been assembled, Eomer took the lead.

"Now is the hour!" he shouted from atop his horse. "Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now fulfill them all! To lord and land!"

With the great sound of pounding hooves on dirt, the mass of riders moved out of the city and began their ride across the plains to Minas Tirith.

~:✿:~

It was almost evening as they reached Dunharrow, the place where Rohan would muster its full strength and ride out to Gondor. Many tents already dotted the great field and more were placed on the mountainside, where the king would be staying. Soldiers greeted their king as they rode towards the small path that led upwards to the encampment. Upon reaching it, Anolindë and Legolas dismounted and tended to the horses while Aragorn went off with Theoden. Something was making the horses grow uneasy as they neighed and reared against their tethers.

"The horses are restless," Legolas observed. "And the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Éomer said, gesturing with his head towards a small path that cut through the mountain. A great sense of evil hung about it like a thick mist.

"That road there. Where does that lead?" Gimli asked.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain," Legolas replied.

"None who venture there ever return," Éomer added. "That mountain is evil."

Anolindë could not help but feel a chill go up her spine. The tiny fëa cocooned in her womb even felt uneasy. Legolas, feeling the child through their mental bond that he now shared with Anolindë, splayed his hand across her belly, letting the child connect to him and be soothed by his presence. He wanted the child to know that its Ada was there to protect them. As night fell, the two Elves had built a fire near their tent and were sitting with Gimli as he stuffed his mouth with bread. How far they had come over these past months. Before the fellowship, neither races could stand each other. Yet here they were, Elf and Dwarf, sharing a meal around a fire.

~:✿:~

" _Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Lord Elrond of Imaldris began. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."_

 _A council had been called a few weeks later to decide the fate of the one ring, which after thousands of years had been found again, and representatives from each race had answered the call. The ring had been found by none other than Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit that had set the Dwarves free so many years ago in Mirkwood. Anolindë sat in between Legolas and another Elf, eyes scanning the group that sat around a stone table. Gandalf sat with Frodo, Bilbo's nephew. The small Hobbit looked frightened. His kin, Merry and Pippin, were not allowed to attend this council. On the other side of Legolas sat the Dwarves. Gimli sat with his father, Gloin, whom Anolindë also remembered from Mirkwood as they passed through on their quest to reclaim Erebor. Next to the Dwarves sat the Men. Boromir was among them, a look of boredom dancing on his features. Aragorn sat at the end, remaining silent as he too watched the others._

" _Bring forth the ring Frodo."_

 _Frodo pushed himself out of his seat and walked to the small table in the center. Carefully, he placed the golden object in the center and walked back to his seat. Anolindë stared at it, unconsciously grasping for Legolas' hand. This object radiated pure evil. Boromir stood, keeping his eyes fixed on the ring._

" _In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark," he began. "In the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'Your doom is near at hand! Isildur's bane is found!' Isildur's bane."_

 _With these words, he began to stretch out his hand towards the ring as if in a daze._

" _Boromir!" Lord Elrond cried, snapping the man out of his daze._

 _Gandalf stood and began to chant in Black Speech, the language of Mordor. The sky above them darkened as he did. Legolas closed his hand around Anolindë's tightly as they all grimaced at the harsh words. The sun reappeared as Gandalf stopped._

" _Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imaldris," Lord Elrond said._

" _I do not ask for your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf replied. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is altogether evil."_

 _The Wizard sat back in his chair._

" _But it is a gift!" Boromir cried. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the_ _blood_ _of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."_

" _You cannot wield it," Aragorn interjected. "None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."_

" _And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked accusingly._

 _Legolas stood up in anger, taking Anolindë by surprise._

" _This is no mere Ranger!" he shouted at the Man. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."_

" _Meleth nîn," Anolindë whispered._

" _Aragorn!" Boromir said in disbelief. "So this is Isildur's heir."_

" _And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added._

" _Havo dad Legolas," Aragorn said, holding up his hands._

 _Anolindë pulled the prince down into his seat. Boromir glared at the two Elves._

" _Gondor has no king," he said, walking back to his seat. "Gondor needs no king."_

 _Anolindë sighed. This man was unbelievably stubborn._

" _Aragorn is right," Gandalf said. "We cannot use it."_

" _You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."_

" _What are we waiting for?" came the shout from Gimli._

 _He stood and walked over to the ring, holding his axe above his head. With a roar, he brought it down on the golden object. Upon impact, the axe was shattered and Gimli was thrown backwards. The ring was untouched._

" _The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess," Elrond said to the stunned Dwarf. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."_

 _He looked around at the small gathering of people._

" _One of you must do this."_

 _Silence fell amongst them._

" _One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. It's a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."_

" _Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas cried, jumping up again. "The ring must be destroyed!"_

 _Anolindë did not even try to calm him this time. Boromir was beginning to test her patience._

" _And if we fail? What then?" Boromir asked. "What happens if Sauron takes back what is his?"_

" _I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli roared, jumping to his feet. "Never trust an Elf."_

 _Anolindë stood, anger flaring in her._

" _How dare you, filthy creature!" she spat at Gimli, who's Dwarven kin assembled behind him._

 _The Elves in attendance came to Anolindë and Legolas' side._

" _And what does a she-elf know of these matters?" Gimli shouted. "Nothing!"_

" _War is not a place for women!" Boromir added._

 _Gimli whirled on him._

" _Nobody asked you!" he growled at the Man._

 _A small voice broke through the arguments._

" _I will take it!"_

 _Anolindë sighed as she recognized the voice._

" _I will take the ring to Mordor."_

 _Anolindë turned to see Frodo standing by the stone table._

" _Though I do not know the way."_

 _There was complete silence for a moment before Gandalf went to the Hobbit._

" _I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," the Wizard told him._

" _If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said, joining Frodo and Gandalf._

" _And you have my bow," Legolas added suddenly._

 _Anolindë looked pained as he went to join them. Her eyes pleaded with him to stay by her side._

" _I must, meleth nîn," he whispered._

" _Then I shall go too," she announced, walking to the growing group, ignoring the angry glares Legolas now sent her way._

" _And my axe!" Gimli said, joining them._

" _You carry the fate of us all little one," Boromir said as he walked to them. "If this is the will of the council, then Gondor shall see it done."_

 _A shout came from one of the nearby bushes._

" _Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"_

 _Another Hobbit ran to Frodo's side. Anolindë recognized him as Sam, one of the Hobbits who had come with Frodo._

" _Wait! We're coming too!"_

 _Merry and Pippin came running towards them from behind some stone pillars._

" _You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry declared._

" _Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing," Pippin stated._

" _Well that rules you out Pip," Merry whispered to him._

 _Lord Elrond stood before them._

" _Ten companions," he said as he surveyed them. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"_

" _Great!" Pippin exclaimed. "Where are we going?"_

* * *

Like it? Dislike it? PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. The Fields of Pelennor

Here's chapter 15! This one took me forever. I was constantly re-writing it, adding stuff and deleting. I have the image of how I want it to go in my head but putting it down in writing was difficult. I tried. I was going to make it into two chapters but then I decided not to. Hopefully it doesn't let you down! Enjoy lovelies!

 **BOLD** is for Elvish. _ITALICS_ is for thoughts/memories/flashbacks

* * *

Legolas had decided to go for a short walk to check on Arod, leaving behind Gimli and Anolindë. The Dwarf had just finished his meal.

"Have you thought of any names for the wee one?" Gimli asked Anolindë.

"For a female, I thought Nienna would be lovely," Anolindë replied, absentmindedly holding her belly. "Nyvyan if it is a male."

"Those are lovely names," the Dwarf said with a smile. "I shall be Uncle Gimli."

Anolindë laughed.

"Uncle Gimli?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Gimli nodded furiously. The two turned when they heard hooves nearby. Legolas was leading Arod to them.

"Aragorn is going into the mountain to summon the dead," he said as he neared them.

Anolindë stood and made to go prepare her weapons.

"No meleth nîn," Legolas said gently, grabbing her arm. "I wish for you to return to Edoras with Eowyn."

Anolindë turned to him, anger blazing in her eyes.

"I am a warrior Legolas," she growled between clenched teeth.

Legolas was silent for a moment. She rarely called him by his name.

"The battlefield is no place for you. You are with child," he continued. "My child."

Anolindë seethed with rage. He had done it at Helm's Deep and now he dared to do it again. She would not stand by idly while the males fought at Minas Tirith. Swiftly, she turned on her heels and entered their tent. She sat on the cot, attempting to control her rage. Outside, she could hear the whispers of the Men as they watched Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli ride to the Dimholt. It was only after the whispers had subsided, that she left the tent. A hooded figure met her as she opened the flap. Long fingers came up to remove the hood and Anolindë almost gasped as the figure revealed itself.

"My lord Elrond," she whispered, bowing her head slightly.

"Anolindë," the Lord of Imladris greeted her. "It gives me much happiness to hear you are with child."

"Thank you my lord," she replied with a smile.

"May I?" Elrond asked, gesturing for her to follow him back into her tent.

She cast one last glance towards the Dimholt road before entering. She sat upon the cot, allowing Elrond to place his hands on her belly. He was one of the best healers the Elves had.

"Aragorn tells me you are only a few weeks," he said, placing only a lit bit of pressure onto her belly.

"Yes my lord," Anolindë said. "Why did he go into the mountain?"

Elrond paused for a moment.

" **They will not win this fight alone** ," the Lord of Imladris explained, switching into Sindarin so the ears outside of the tent could not understand. " **I have reforged Narsil. It is now known as Andúril, flame of the West. Anolindë, Arwen's fate is now tied to the ring.** "

Anolindë's eyes widened at the news. Arwen, her good friend, would pass if the ring was not destroyed.

" **Then I will fight** ," she announced.

~:✿:~

 _A bright moon shone over Imladris, the sky completely cloudless. Anolindë sat with Arwen amongst one of the many beautiful gardens. The fellowship was to leave the next day and the two females wanted to spend some time together before Anolindë left on the quest._

" _I will take good care of him," Anolindë said to the Evenstar._

" _Promise?" Arwen asked, fiddling with the necklace around her neck._

" _Yes of course," Anolindë promised. "You should give him that as a token of your love."_

 _Arwen looked down at the pendant in her fingers._

" _Yes," she agreed, unclasping the chain. "I shall miss you my friend."_

" _And I shall miss you as well," Anolindë replied, hugging the other elleth. "We will see each other again."_

 _The two sat together for a while longer before Legolas interrupted them._

" _Arwen," he greeted Elrond's daughter with a slight bow and his hand over his heart._

" _Legolas, my friend," Arwen exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him in a quick hug. "Take good care of Anolindë. Otherwise, you shall face my wrath."_

 _The three laughed._

" _I must borrow Anolindë," Legolas said, placing his hand on Anolindë's arm. "We must pack."_

 _Arwen nodded in agreement._

" _Take care of each other. And trust. Trust in each other. Keep each other safe," the Evenstar told them. "Goodbye my friends. Until we meet again."_

~:✿:~

The next morning found the encampment in a blaze of activity. Men were preparing themselves and their horses for war. Anolindë led a borrowed horse to the king's side. Theoden looked at her curiously.

"I thought you were to return to Edoras," he said.

"No, my lord," Anolindë replied. "I shall be joining you."

Theoden looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Then you shall ride at the king's side," he proclaimed. "It would be an honor to ride into battle with such a fierce warrior."

Anolindë gave him a polite smile and mounted her horse. The king's horse was brought to him and he too mounted his steed. With Éomer on his right and Anolindë on his left, they made their way down the mountainside and through the rest of the camp.

"Move out!" Éomer shouted.

"Ride!" Theoden called to his men. "Ride now to Gondor!"

With a pounding of hooves, six thousand riders followed their king towards Minas Tirith.

~:✿:~

They rode hard and swift, stopping only to rest the horses. Anolindë accepted a small flask of water from one of the Men. Impatiently, they awaited the return of the scouts who had been sent ahead to assess the battle that lay before them.

"Lord Legolas would want you to return to Edoras," Theoden said to Anolindë.

He knew she had lied to him. But he was not her king and could not command her to stay behind.

"I am fine my lord," she replied, taking a sip of water.

"Is it healthy for a woman to ride into battle when she is with child?" he asked curiously.

Anolindë raised an eyebrow. Word spread quickly amongst the Rohirrim it would seem.

"My child is fine as well," she stated, moving her hand to her belly.

Inside, the small fëa was a whirlwind of emotions, picking up on its mother's thoughts.

" **Hush little one** ," Anolindë whispered to it. " **It will soon be over**."

At that moment, Éomer returned with the scouts.

"The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded," he said to Theoden. "The lower levels in flames. Everywhere, legions of the enemy advance."

"Time is against us!" Theoden remarked. "Make ready!"

"Prepare to move out!" Éomer called to the Rohirrim.

"Make haste!" Theoden added. "We ride through the night!"

Rohirric horns pierced the air, signaling for the rest to prepare for battle.

~:✿:~

It was dawn when they reached Minas Tirith. Theoden slowed them down as they approached the crest of a hill. Anolindë knew the White City lay behind it. And with it, thousands upon thousands of Orcs. Theoden signaled for the horns to be blown again. They advanced to the top of the hill. Nothing prepared Anolindë for the sight before her. The Pelennor Fields were black with a swarming mass of Orcs. Catapults flinging huge boulders dotted the field. The stench of Orc and death invaded her nose. The thousands of Orcs turned to face them as the horns were blown again, announcing their arrival. Theoden grimaced as he realized the battle would not be won. There were too many. Anolindë cast her eyes downward as she too realized this.

" **I am sorry my love** ," she whispered.

"Éomer!" the king called to his nephew. "Take your eored down the left flank!"

Éomer turned his horse, calling to his men.

"Gamling!" the king continued. "Follow the king's banner down the center! Grimbald! Take your company right after you pass the wall! Forth! And fear no darkness!"

Anolindë steadied her horse as Theoden rode to the front, trying to encourage the Rohirrim.

"Arise! Arise riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword day, a red day! Ere the sun rises!"

He spurred his horse forward, raising his sword and banging it against the lowered spears.

"Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the worlds ending! Death!"

The army of men took up his chant.

"Death! Death! Death!"

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden screamed at the top of his lungs.

At the sound of horns, they spurred their horses forward, charging at the Orcs. Arrows flew into their midst, bringing down several riders. Despite her thundering heart, Anolindë fired back at a deadly pace, bringing down as many Orcs as she could before drawing her long knives. With a sickening clash, the riders hit the first wall of Orcs, many horses skewered by long pikes. Anolindë slashed downwards on both sides of her horse, slicing through Orc flesh. One by one she cut them down, her blade now covered in black blood. She felt a sting in her leg. Looking down, she noticed a gash on her calf. With a small cry, she plunged her blade deep into the throat of the Orc that had injured her. He gurgled as his windpipe filled with blood. The riders pushed forwards as the Orcs finally began to retreat.

"Drive them to the river!" Éomer shouted.

"Make safe the city!" Theoden commanded.

Anolindë paused as she heard a distant chanting. She turned her horse to face the river. She gasped inwardly as she saw what was approaching them. Mumakil, the giant beasts of Harad. On their backs were hundreds of Harad Men. Their chanting grew louder as they came closer. The ground began to shake as the beasts neared them.

"Re-form the line!" Theoden yelled. "Re-form the line! Sound the charge! Take them head on!"

The riders of Rohan regrouped and at the sound of the horns, they charged at the beasts. Anolindë sheathed her knives and quickly pulled out her bow, notching an arrow to it as her horse carried her to the Mumakil. Narrowing her eyes, she aimed for one of the men steering one of the beasts. She let the arrow fly, watching as the man fell from his position atop of the head. As they reached the Mumakil, the beasts swung their enormous tusks from side to side, sweeping many Rohirrim into the air. Others were crushed by their giant feet. Quickly she grasped her knives as she spurred her horse towards one of the beasts. Narrowly avoiding the tusks, she rode underneath, dodging the feet that pounded the ground near her. With a cry, she sliced at the knees of the Mumakil as she rode beneath it. Her knives cut through the thick leathery skin, slicing tendons and muscles. The beast collapsed as these were severed, no longer being able to stand on its own. Anolindë turned to see it fall. Another Mumakil was approaching Éomer further away from her.

"Éomer!" she screamed at the king's nephew.

His head turned to see where the cry had come from. Instead, his eyes were greeted by the sight of a large beast bearing down on him. He hefted a spear, squinting his eyes as he aimed towards the man sitting atop of the beasts head. With all his strength, he sent the spear whizzing towards the man. It hit its mark, causing the man to fall, his hands still grasping the reins that controlled the Mumakil. The rein tugged on one of the ears, pulling it to one side. The beast roared as it lumbered sideways, unintentionally towards another Mumakil. Its tusks went underneath the legs of the other one, lifting it off the ground. Anolindë stared as both beasts crashed to the ground, her ears ringing with the thunderous sound.

"Aim for their heads!" she heard Éomer yell.

Arrows flew into the heads of the beasts from all sides. One of them reared up.

"Bring it down! Bring it down!" Theoden called out.

Anolindë grasped her bow and fired arrow after arrow into the head of another. A large thud shook the ground as it fell over, dead, knocking several Rohirrim off their horses.

"Rally to me! To me!" she heard the king cry.

She made to move to his side but stopped as she saw a winged beast fly towards them.

"The Witch-king of Angmar!" she hissed.

To her horror, the beast opened its mouth and caught Theoden and his horse. She could hear the king's strangled cry as he was swung around. The fell beast released both horse and rider, flinging them to one side. Anolindë's Elven hearing could hear the sound of bones crunching as the dead horse landed on top of Theoden. She notched an arrow to her bow and aimed at the dark rider sitting atop of the fell beast. Slowly, they moved towards Theoden, who was staring up at it in fright. A man of Rohan appeared before the fell beast, sword drawn as if to protect the king. Something about the man seemed familiar. Anolindë tilted her head slightly, studying him. Suddenly, a pain shot through her shoulder as she was thrown off her horse. An arrow protruded from her body. Lying motionless on the ground, she thought of Legolas.

 _How are you faring?_ she thought.

She knew he was alive. She could feel it through their bond. She stared up into the clouded sky, listening to the screams of dying men around her. She could slowly feel her energy drain from her as she lay there, unmoving.

"Forgive me Legolas," she said aloud, closing her eyes.

A single tear ran down her dirtied cheek.

~:✿:~

"That still only counts as one! Come on!"

Anolindë's eyes flew open at the familiar voice.

"Gimli!" she whispered.

She sat up abruptly, her eyes scanning the battlefield. Finally she found them. She saw her prince, firing arrows into the remaining Orcs. A ghoulish army was around them, bringing down the rest of the Mumakil and swirling into the city. She reached for the arrow still stuck in her shoulder. She winced slightly as she broke the shaft in two. Tossing the arrow to one side, she stood. Her knives were still on her back. Quickly, she unsheathed them and ran to her companions, blood spraying over her as she dug into Orc flesh.

"Anolindë!"

She paused as she heard Legolas call her name frantically. Meeting his gaze, she smiled. He was uninjured. His eyes were filled with anger and concern. He could still see the hole in her shoulder. Finally, after hacking through several Orcs, they met each other in a tight embrace. Legolas caught her lips in a passionate kiss. She kissed him back just as fiercely.

"You were to return to Edoras!" he said, anger returning to his voice as they pulled apart.

"I will not be treated as a mortal," she replied, anger in her own voice. "I will not sit by idly as you fight."

Legolas opened his mouth but no words came. He meant to yell at her, to make her understand how worried he had been when he had first seen her on the battlefield.

"You are injured," he said instead.

"Yes," she said, looking at the hole in her shoulder.

Her tunic was stained dark red with blood. She returned her gaze to her mate, studying his face. He was angry with her, and she with him.

"Legolas…" she began.

Suddenly, she crumpled at his feet. Legolas was only swift enough to catch her head before it hit the ground.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. You are mine

Here's chapter 16! I hope you enjoy it lovelies! Also, I want to thank you so so so sooooo much for all the reviews you have left me! They've kept me going. Seriously!

 _ITALICS_ is for memories/thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

" _The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, and men, and all free folk go with you."_

 _Anolindë stood at Legolas' side as Elrond addressed them. She could not help but notice the pained look Arwen had on her face. Anolindë knew Arwen would miss Aragorn terribly._

" _The fellowship awaits the ringbearer," Gandalf said to Frodo._

 _The Hobbit looked nervous as he began to walk out of the front gate. The fellowship followed him. Legolas grasped Anolindë's hand as they passed under the arches. Who knew what this quest had in store for them._

~:✿:~

"We have removed the arrowhead, my lord."

Anolindë heard voices before she even opened her eyes. Her head felt fuzzy and disoriented.

"And the poison?"

Anolindë's eyes flew open at the word. Poison. Of course those filthy Orcs from Mordor would poison their arrows.

"Meleth nîn!"

Legolas' face appeared before her. Concern was written all over his features.

"Where are we?" Anolindë asked hoarsely.

"The houses of healing," Legolas replied, bringing her hand up to his lips and placing kisses on her fingers.

"The child!" Anolindë began, sitting upright, ignoring the pain that flooded her head.

"Is fine, meleth nîn," Legolas finished for her, pushing her back onto the bed gently. "Our child is a warrior. Like you, it has fought through poison and won."

Anolindë sighed. It was only then that she felt the pain in her leg. She glanced down, remembering how an Orc had slashed her leg. It was wrapped tightly in clean white bandages.

"It was not deep," Legolas told her softly. "It will heal."

His hand wandered to her belly where it stayed for a long while. He did not move from his place beside her, even as she drifted off into sleep, her body finishing off the poison. The healers did not bother the Elves, knowing that Anolindë would be much better after some rest. Elves healed faster than Men.

~:✿:~

"You are needed in the throne room."

A male voice woke Anolindë from her restful sleep. Already her head was clear, not heavy like it was before. She could feel the warmth from Legolas' hand still on her belly. The little fëa inside her was happy to feel its father's touch again.

"Why is he needed?"

Her voice sounded clearer than she thought it would be.

"Meleth nîn," Legolas began.

Anolindë silenced him by squeezing his hand gently.

"Lord Aragorn requests Prince Legolas' presence," the man in armor, bearing the symbol of Minas Tirith, said.

"I shall be there soon," Legolas said to him.

"And the princess?" the man asked, gesturing to Anolindë.

Both Elves smiled.

"Yes, the princess shall be attending as well," Legolas said, looking at his mate.

"I shall inform Lord Aragorn."

Anolindë could not help but laugh at the title of princess. Her laughter was filled with excitement and nervousness. She would be a princess. And if anything happened that made Legolas king, she would be a queen. A young maid entered the room, raven hair tightly bound in a bun on the back of her head, holding a white gown.

"For you, my lady," she said nervously, brown eyes moving back and forth between the two Elves.

"Thank you," Anolindë said as she accepted the gown.

"I am Giwen," the young girl introduced herself. "I have been appointed to assist you, Princess Anolindë."

"Thank you Giwen but I can manage," Anolindë said kindly.

Giwen bowed before scampering out of the room. Anolindë peeled back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Legolas helped her to stand. Her legs quickly regained their strength as she stood. Legolas untied the laces of the simple healing gown she was in, letting it fall and pool at her feet. His eyes wandered her naked body, taking in every bruise that marked her ivory skin. His hands ghosted across her bare shoulders and down her back. Anolindë stood quietly, letting her beloved look at her. She shuddered slightly as he came to stand behind her, pulling her close.

"Even with your marks of battle, you are beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

His fingers ran up her sides, cupping her breasts. She turned in his arms to face him. His eyes were dark with lust.

"No meleth nîn," she whispered, smiling and pulling back. "Lord Aragorn awaits us."

"Yes, my princess," he said, his eyes still hungrily gazing at her. "As you wish."

Despite the heat growing in her belly, she began to put on the more elegant gown Giwen had brought her. Legolas tied the laces securely before pulling her to him.

"You will be mine later," he growled huskily to her.

"Yes my prince," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

~:✿:~

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening."

Gandalf paced the throne room, worry in his eyes. Anolindë stood in between Legolas and Éomer, watching the wizard.

"If Sauron had the ring, we would know it," Aragorn said.

"It's only a matter of time," Gandalf continued. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli grunted from his position on the late Steward of Gondor's smaller throne.

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf answered angrily. "I've sent him to his death."

"No," Aragorn said quietly. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies," Aragorn replied. "Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the black gate."

Anolindë's eyes widened. Gimli coughed in surprise. Anolindë looked sideways at Legolas, who looked surprised as well.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," came Éomer's reply.

The man of Rohan had been silent until now. Theoden had passed, leaving the title of king to Éomer. He was still adjusting to his new position. And he still mourning the passing of his uncle.

"Not for ourselves," Aragorn said. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legolas spoke up.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success," Gimli grumbled. "What are we waiting for?"

~:✿:~

Night had fallen upon the White City. Legolas and Anolindë had retired to their chambers. Giwen had brought them a small meal which consisted of fruits and bread. Legolas watched his mate as she ate. He knew now that he could not prevent her from joining him in battle. This battle was the battle to end the war. The battle that would decide their fates. She would not be kept from it. Something about this thought and seeing her as the firelight danced upon her face aroused him. He set his plate down and stood.

"Meleth nîn?" she asked, blue eyes mirroring the flames of the fire, as he walked to her.

He took her plate and set it down on a small table. Lifting her into his arms, he caught her lips with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to steady herself. Carefully, she brushed her fingers against the pointed shell of his ear, one of the most sensitive place on an Elf. His body shuddered at the touch and he carried her to the bed. As gently as he could, he flung her onto the soft mattress, crawling over her.

"I told you that you would be mine," he whispered.

Anolindë smiled up at him as his hands ran up the length of her inner thigh, pushing her dress upwards as they did. His fingers found her sweet spot, attacking it with precise movements that soon had her writhing underneath him. She fisted her hands into the blankets, crying out softly.

"Legolas," she mewled as he removed his fingers.

Swiftly, he unbuttoned his tunic and flung it to one side. Her fingers uncurled themselves from the blankets and went straight for the laces on his trousers as he almost ripped the gown that clung to her body. Finally undressed, he trailed his hands down her arms and sides as he placed soft kisses along her collarbone. Her hips rose upwards to grind into him, a silent plea for him to enter her. His hands reached her hips and pushed them down onto the bed. His fingers dug ever-so-gently into her flesh, wary of the fading bruises she had sustained in battle. His eyes met hers as he found his way to her entrance. Silently, Anolindë plead with him to go on. Pushing his hips forward, he entered her until he was fully sheathed inside. She whimpered, grabbing onto his muscular upper arms as he slowly began to move. She felt the familiar heat starting to radiate from her lower body. Instead of allowing it to spread through her, in one swift move she grabbed his hips and flipped him over so she sat atop him. It surprised yet intrigued Legolas, his eyes meeting hers yet again. There was a dominant fierceness shining in them. He sat up to kiss his beloved before she pushed him back down. Her fingers traced every muscle, starting at his chest and making her way down the V-shape on his lower abdomen. He twitched slightly as he enjoyed the sensation of her soft fingers on his skin. Starting slowly, she began to move up and down on his shaft, going faster and faster after she established a rhythm. The heat began to grow in her lower body again, and this time she let it spread. Her release was very near. Legolas grabbed her waist and flipped them over again, beginning to thrust into her with need. He buried his face into her neck as her release came, her muscles clenching around him. The erotic sensation proved to be too much for him and his release burst forth, shooting deep inside of her. After one last thrust, he stilled inside her, allowing them both to come down from their intense releases. With a contented moan, he pulled himself up and rolled off of her, falling into the mattress beside her. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. His hand moved to her belly, splaying his fingers across it.

"I shall forever be yours," Anolindë whispered.

"And I shall forever be yours," Legolas whispered back, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

They lay in silence for the rest of the night for the next morning, they rode out to Mordor and the final battle of Middle Earth.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. The Black Gates of Mordor

Here's chapter 17! I hope you enjoy lovelies!

 _ITALICS_ is for memories/thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

" _To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"_

 _The ten companions raced through the great hall of Moria, screeches echoing all around them as countless goblins seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They didn't get far before they were surrounded by the nasty creatures, all armed to the teeth. Anolindë and Legolas both had an arrow notched to their bows. Seeing the fright on the faces of the small Hobbits, Anolindë moved so she was positioned right behind them, bow held over their heads. Suddenly a large roar was heard in the distance. The goblins looked frightened. The roar was heard again and the other end of the cavernous hall was lit up. The goblins shrieked, scattering in fear._

" _What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked in a low tone._

 _Gandalf was silent for a moment before looking towards the noise._

" _A Balrog," he murmured. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you."_

 _Anolindë lowered her bow as all the goblins disappeared. She had heard of Balrogs. Demons engulfed in flames._

" _Run!"_

 _At Gandalf's command, the companions fled to a small doorway. They all narrowly missed falling to their deaths as they reached the edge of a stone stairway._

" _Lead them on Aragorn!" Gandalf cried as another roar rang out. "The bridge is near!"_

 _They hurried down the steps only to be met by a gap in the middle. Legolas nimbly jumped over, followed by Anolindë. The two Elves turned to the others, beckoning for the other to do the same. Gandalf jumped across next. Arrows whizzed by their heads, fired by goblins hiding in other abandoned walkways. Anolindë and Legolas returned fire, hitting their marks._

" _Merry! Pippin!" Boromir yelled, grabbing the two Hobbits and leaping across._

 _Under their combined weight, a large chunk of stone fell from the steps, making the gap wider. Aragorn lifted Sam and tossed him over to Boromir. He made to toss Gimli next but the Dwarf held up his hands._

" _Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" he proclaimed and with a yell, jumped across the gap._

 _He barely made it, flailing on the edge before Legolas caught him by the beard and pulled him up._

" _Not the beard!" Gimli shouted._

 _Anolindë snorted. Stubborn Dwarf. More of the steps began to fall away, leaving the gap almost impossible to cross. Another roar was heard, followed by a huge chunk of ceiling crumbling and falling towards them, smashing through the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo. They fought to hold their balance as their portion teetered precariously. The two leaned forward, bringing it crashing into the rest of the walkway. The two were caught and as their portion fell into the chasm, the companions made their way to the bridge._

" _Over the bridge!" Gandalf yelled, gesturing at the narrow crossway._

 _Flames burst behind them as they ran. A huge winged creature appeared, roaring. Fire shot out of its mouth as they crossed. It was only when she reached the other side did Anolindë notice that Gandalf had stopped halfway and was now facing the beast._

" _You cannot pass!" Gandalf commanded._

" _Gandalf!" Frodo cried._

 _Anolindë made to go help the wizard. She had never faced any creature like a Balrog but she had to save Gandalf. The wizard was yelling at the Balrog as a strong pair of arms encircled her._

" _No meleth nîn!"_

 _Legolas held back his beloved as she struggled to loosen herself from his grip._

" _You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted, bringing his staff down onto the bridge._

 _The Balrog roared and took another step forward. The bridge crumbled beneath its foot, tossing it into the chasm. Gandalf turned to walk towards the rest of the fellowship. To her horror, Anolindë saw the fiery whip of the Balrog come up from the depths and wrap itself around the Wizard's ankle, pulling him downwards. He now clung to the side of the bridge._

" _Gandalf!" came Frodo's pained cry._

" _Fly you fools!" was Gandalf's last command before he disappeared over the edge._

~:✿:~

A horrid stench reached Anolindë's nostrils. She looked over at the Wizard, who rode beside her and Legolas. He had been Gandalf the Grey when he had fallen. Now he was Gandalf the White, more powerful and wiser. From behind her, she could hear Legolas sputter slightly at the smell. As they came around a bend, the black gates of Mordor rose above them. Pure evil radiated from the lands behind them. Anolindë could not help but shudder. Legolas' arms around her tightened slightly. The army behind them came to a halt. Aragorn, clad in kingly attire and armor bearing the white tree, rode forward followed by Legolas, Anolindë, Gimli, Éomer, Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf. They stopped their horses directly in front of the gate. Nothing moved. Not a sound was heard.

"Where are they?" Pippin whispered from his place behind Gandalf.

"Let the lord of the black land come forth!" Aragorn called out. "Let justice be done upon him!"

Another moment of silence passed before a groaning noise was heard. Slowly, the gates before them began to open. A dark rider upon a horse rode forth. On his head he wore a metal helmet, showing only his teeth.

"My master, Sauron the great, bids thee welcome," the mouth said, spittle flying every which way. "Is there any with the authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf said angrily. "Tell your master this; the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Old Greybeard," the mouth sneered. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

He reached into his robes and pulled out a metal tunic. Anolindë gasped inwardly.

 _Mithril! That belonged to Frodo!_ she thought in a panic.

"Frodo!" Pippin wailed as the rider tossed it to Gandalf.

"Silence," Gandalf commanded.

"No!" Merry cried.

"Silence!" Gandalf commanded again.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see," the mouth said to Gandalf. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did."

Rage swept through Anolindë. How dare they? Her hands slowly reached for her bow, stopping only when she saw Aragorn pull his horse alongside the other rider.

"And who's this? Isildur's heir?" the mouth asked. "It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade!"

With a roar, Aragorn unsheathed his sword and cleanly cut through the neck of the rider, the helmet-clad head tumbling to the ground.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli grumbled.

Anolindë looked to Aragorn, pain filling her eyes. The Hobbit could not be dead.

"I do not believe it! I will not!" Aragorn said to them.

The gates began to open wider, revealing a huge mass of chanting Orcs. Anolindë could not help it. Her gaze wandered to the eye of Sauron, high above in its tower.

 _Anolindë!_ it whispered in her mind. _He will never be yours!_

Images flashed through her mind. Images of Legolas with another elleth, her belly swollen with child. Undoubtedly Legolas' child. Her gaze broke as Arod turned to return to the rest of the army.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Aragorn called to them.

Anolindë's breath hitched in a sob.

"Anolindë?" Legolas asked as they swiftly dismounted.

He could see the distress in her face.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

Legolas remained silent but worry was still etched on his features.

"Stand your ground!" Aragorn shouted at the small army.

They were beginning to lose hope as the thousands of Orcs marched towards them.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers!" Aragorn yelled. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

At his words, the Men drew their swords, preparing for the last great battle of Middle Earth. Gimli shifted almost nervously beside Anolindë and Legolas.

"Never thought I would die fighting side by side with Elves," the Dwarf grumbled.

"What about side by side with friends?" Legolas asked.

"Aye, I could do that," Gimli agreed.

Anolindë smiled down at him.

"Come on Uncle Gimli! Let us fight some Orc!" she encouraged him.

Legolas quirked an eyebrow.

"Uncle Gimli?"

* * *

Like it? Dislike? Let me know in a review!


	18. It Is Done

And here is chapter 18! Made possible by the fact that I am sick and have been home from work the past couple of days. I hope you enjoy lovelies!

 _ITALICS_ is for memories/flashbacks/thoughts

* * *

The eye of Sauron was completely fixated upon the small army. Anolindë watched as Aragorn seemed to be caught in its gaze. Then, the new king of Men turned to them, raising his sword.

"For Frodo," he said calmly before charging into the ranks of Orcs.

Merry and Pippin shouted a battle cry before running after him. Soon, the entire army was yelling and charging towards the masses of Orcs. Anolindë and Legolas fired as many arrows as they could before reaching the Orcs. Legolas remained by Anolindë's side, protecting his mate and unborn child. Together, the two Elves were a deadly team and soon bodies began to pile up around them. Distantly, through her battle haze, Anolindë could hear Gimli swearing in his native Dwarf tongue as his axe cut through Orc flesh. Overhead, the Nazúl on their fell beasts, swooped down to wreak havoc on the small army of Men. One narrowly missed the two Elves. Suddenly, the cry of an eagle was heard and to Anolindë's amazement, several Great Eagles appeared from the clouds, claws extended as they crashed into the fell beasts.

"The Eagles are coming!" she heard Pippin cry from somewhere.

A familiar roar filled her ears. It was that of a troll. The Orcs in Moria had had one in their midst. Time seemed to slow down as she turned to see where the beast was. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw who it was bearing down on.

"Aragorn!" she screamed.

Her voice caught the attention of Legolas, who also turned to look for their companion. Anolindë began to fight harder than she had ever had, trying to reach Aragorn as he and the troll began to engage in battle.

"Get out of my way, you stupid Orcs!" she screamed as she sliced through flesh.

Legolas was right behind her but the two Elves were not fast enough. Aragorn had landed in the dirt and the troll was pressing his large foot down onto the new king's chest.

"Aragorn!" Anolindë screamed in frustration and despair.

Suddenly, the troll stopped and looked back towards Mordor. In fact, all the Orcs stopped. A noise they had never heard echoed through the land. Anolindë gasped as the tower of Barad-dúr began to crumble. The great Eye grew brighter and brighter until it began to implode upon itself. Like a flame being snuffed out, the Eye disappeared. A giant shock wave blasted from the tower, causing it to crumble completely. The earth began to shatter and splinter, great cracks forming underneath the feet of the Orc army. Everything, including the black gates themselves began to sink into the chasms. Anolindë leapt into Legolas' arms, kissing him and fisting her hands in his hair.

"It is done, meleth nîn!" she shouted happily above the din of the sinking earth.

The rest of the men cheered. Sauron was gone. Frodo had accomplished what he had set out to do. The excitement was short-lived however as the top of Mount Doom erupted in a fiery explosion. Everyone became silent as they realized Frodo and Sam were still in the volcano. Anolindë covered her mouth as she almost screamed in horror. Legolas held on tightly to the elleth in his arms. Gandalf was the first to move. One of the Great Eagles swooped down from above, landing near the Wizard.

"Take me there," Gandalf said, leaping onto its back.

With a large gust of wind, three Great Eagles flew into the sky, towards the mountain.

~:✿:~

" _Nine there are. Yet ten set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."_

 _Lord Celeborn addressed the fellowship that stood before him and Lady Galadriel. The lord and lady ruled over the woods of Lothlorien in Caras Galadhon. Anolindë had only seen the Lady Galadriel from afar but still she knew that the lady was a very powerful elleth. She could see into minds and read thoughts. Anolindë had always wanted to meet the Lady Galadriel but was never allowed near her, as her duties always sent her elsewhere. The Lady was saying something but Anolindë did not hear. She was transfixed, staring at the ethereal being before her. Galadriel turned to meet her gaze. Though she did not speak, her voice pierced Anolindë's mind._

' _Do not fear Thranduil. You are bonded to the prince. Not even the Elvenking can undo this. It is the will of the Valar.'_

 _Anolindë lowered her gaze and looked sideways at Legolas. He too was looking at Galadriel. She must have been speaking to him in his mind as well because he glanced at Anolindë._

" _Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil," Galadriel said aloud to the companions._

 _As they were lead to their sleeping arrangements, Anolindë stayed silent, the voice of the Lady of Light still echoing in her head_

~:✿:~

A weary army trudged back to Minas Tirith, their numbers greatly diminished. No one knew of the Hobbits' fate. Gandalf had not yet returned and Aragorn had ordered them to return to the White City. Anolindë looked forward, her mind elsewhere. Legolas had his arms wrapped around her, feeling the little fëa inside of his mate. It too seemed melancholy, as though it was picking up the sadness Anolindë felt. The elleth only snapped out of her daze as the sounds of bells announcing their arrival to Minas Tirith were heard. The sun shone down onto the city, making it glimmer. As they rode through the gates, families came rushing to greet them, looking for loved ones. Those who learned their loved ones did not return began to wail. Those that found their family greeted them with hugs and kisses. Legolas spurred Arod forward, upwards towards the higher levels where their chambers were. A soldier was ready to take Arod from them as they dismounted.

"Come meleth nîn," Legolas said, leading Anolindë into their bed chamber.

She felt tired. The child inside of her was using much of her energy as it grew each day. Giwen met them at the door.

"My lord! My lady!" she exclaimed, happy to see they were uninjured. "The moment you entered the gates, I had a bath drawn."

The two Elves thanked her, wanting to be alone. Giwen bowed before closing the door behind her. A large tub sat in the middle of the room, steam rising from the water. Carefully, Legolas stripped each garment off of his beloved and guided her to the bath. Gracefully, Anolindë sank beneath the water until only her shoulders and head were exposed. The warm water soothed aching muscles. Legolas joined her, sitting behind her and pulling her to his hard-muscled abdomen. They sat together in silence for a while, each falling into sleep.

~:✿:~

A knock on the door awoke them both. Instinctively, Legolas stood and reached for one of his knives as the door opened. Giwen was taken aback by the sight she was greeted with. The male Elf was standing in the tub, naked as the day as he was born, holding a long knife. It took Giwen longer than a moment to look away. She had never seen a naked Elf before. And she could not deny that she liked what she saw. Anolindë rose as she pushed Legolas' arm away from his knife.

"It is only Giwen," she said to him.

Giwen tore her gaze from Legolas and looked to the naked female.

 _Were all Elves completely flawless?_ Giwen thought to herself.

"I-I came to tell you that Gandalf has arrived with the Ringbearer and the other Hobbit," she stammered.

"Alive?" Legolas asked.

"Yes my lord," Giwen replied, casting her eyes downward. "They are resting. And healing."

Anolindë's face broke out into a huge smile.

"They're alive! Frodo and Sam!" she cried happily, throwing herself into Legolas' arm.

Giwen could not help but stare as the two embraced. Legolas' well-toned backside was to her now. Mumbling excuses, Giwen excused herself, cheeks bright red.

"They're alive meleth nîn!"

~:✿:~

Sam was the first to wake. He had not suffered any injuries, only dehydration. Frodo was in worse condition. Anolindë sat with Sam in one of the gardens as they waited for the Ringbearer to wake. Sam spoke to her of his shared adventure with Frodo. Anolindë was amazed at all they had endured.

"You are very brave Samwise Gamgee," she said, smiling down at the Hobbit.

He blushed and looked downwards. They were silent for a moment before he lifted his head again.

"My lady, may I ask you something?" he asked.

"Of course Sam," Anolindë replied.

"You and Prince Legolas, you are in love, are you not?" came the whispered question.

"Yes."

"How do you know when you are in love?"

"Love is complicated Master Gamgee. And it is absolutely wonderful. You feel completely safe and at ease when you are with the one you love. Home is no longer a place. Home is with your beloved. Why is it you ask?"

The Hobbit shifted uncomfortably. Anolindë smiled.

"Her name is Rosie. Rosie Cotton," Sam said quietly.

"Fear not Sam. Love conquers all. Nothing will come in between you and your beloved," Anolindë comforted him.

Just then, a Man of Gondor came to them.

"The Ringbearer has awoken!"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please review!


	19. Now Come the Days of the King

Many apologies for not updating sooner! Life got a little hectic and then my computer died for a bit and ughhhhh. Here is chapter 19! Enjoy lovelies!

 **BOLD** is for Elvish

* * *

Legolas and Anolindë entered Frodo's room, smiling as they saw Merry and Pippin bouncing around on the Ringbearer's bed. All three Hobbits were speaking quickly, glad to be reunited. Gimli was laughing and clapping his hands in excitement. Gandalf stood to one side, also smiling at the Hobbits' antics. Frodo greeted the Elves with a large grin.

"Frodo Baggins!" Anolindë exclaimed, kneeling beside the bed to embrace the Hobbit.

"Anolindë! I heard you are with child!" Frodo said happily, looking to Legolas.

Aragorn entered the room next, followed by Sam. Aragorn greeted the Hobbits before coming to stand next to his Elven friends.

"I heard you were to be crowned king," Anolindë said to him.

"Yes. In a month's time," Aragorn replied.

" **You were always meant to be king,** " she said, smiling.

The Man returned her smile.

~:✿:~

As the day of Aragorn's coronation drew closer, Anolindë spent most of her days in the lovely garden that lay next to their quarters, the baby within her beginning to slightly show through her gown. The sun was warm and the flowers smelled beautiful. Though it was not as lovely as Thranduil's private gardens, Anolindë felt at peace here. She lay on one of the stone marble benches, looking up at the cloudless blue sky. One hand rubbed her belly. Once flat, she could now feel a slight curve. The tiny fëa inside her danced at her touch. She tilted her head to look downwards.

" **You are so happy, little one,** " she laughed.

A small noise caught her ear. She smiled as she turned her head. Legolas stood, leaning against a column, watching his mate.

" **Say hello to your Ada** ," she whispered to the little fëa.

Legolas made his way over to her, sitting on the bench next to Anolindë. He ran his fingers over her belly, happy to feel his little heir.

" **You can say hello to our little one,** " Anolindë gently chided him.

Legolas was quiet for a moment. He had never spoken to a child within a womb.

" **Hello little one** ," he whispered, stroking Anolindë's belly with his finger.

The fëa seemed to whirl around in excitement at it's father's touch. Legolas smiled, his hand lingering on Anolindë's belly, not wanting to break the connection.

~:✿:~

The day of the coronation arrived quickly arrived. People from all over the land came to see the new king of Gondor. Anolindë had heard that the Elves of Rivendell had arrived and she hurried through the crowds to greet them. Almost frantically, she searched the party looking for the Evenstar.

"Arwen!" she called out when she finally found her.

Lord Elrond's daughter turned to see who had called her name. Upon seeing Anolindë , she dismounted her horse quickly and met the other elleth in an embrace.

"Anolindë! It pleasures me greatly to see you are alive!" she exclaimed. "Let me look at you!"

She held Anolindë at arms length, looking her up and down. Legolas' mate was clad in a light blue gown that complimented her eyes. Intricate designs embroidered in silver thread covered the bodice of the gown.

"You look absolutely wonderful!" Arwen commented.

"As do you, my friend," Anolindë replied with a smile.

"Ada tells me you are with child," Arwen continued, noticing the slight baby bump.

Anolindë's smile turned into a full grin.

"Yes," she laughed, hugging Arwen again.

"Anolindë!"

Two Elves that looked exactly alike came bursting through the crowd. Anolindë was almost knocked over as they both hugged her.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" she gasped, catching her breath.

These were the twin sons of Lord Elrond, Arwen's brothers. Both had long dark locks and Elrond's steely grey eyes. Anolindë had met them several times in the past, even going on hunting trips with them.

"Leave her be!" Arwen chided.

"Forgive us, we were merely excited to see her, sister," Elladan said in mock sarcasm.

"She is with child!" Arwen retorted, in the same mock tone.

"She is not a frail woman Arwen. She can hold her ground! Speaking of, where is the father?" Elrohir chimed in.

The twins and Legolas were very close friends.

"He is with his Mirkwood kin who have arrived shortly before you did," Anolindë replied.

"Does Thranduil know?" Arwen asked, gesturing to her belly.

Anolindë shook her head.

"I fear he will not be pleased," she said sadly.

"There is nothing he can do," Elrohir told her. "The Valar have accepted your bond and have blessed you with a child."

Elladan put his arm around Anolindë's shoulders.

"Besides, if it goes ill with the king, we can always say the child is mine," he laughed.

"That will not be necessary, mellon nîn," a voice said from behind them.

"Legolas!" both twins chorused, greeting their friend.

Legolas was clothed in a tunic of the same color as Anolindë's, embroidered with silver thread as well.

"Does Aragorn know you are here?" he asked them.

"No. Ada thought we should surprise him," Elrohir replied. "He is to give Arwen's hand in marriage to Aragorn."

Anolindë looked to the Evenstar who had a huge smile on her face. Her friend had chosen a mortal life.

~:✿:~

Thousands had gathered in the courtyard outside of the great hall of Minas Tirith. Gandalf stood upon the steps in front of Aragorn, holding a crown high above his head. Gimli stood to one side, dressed in the finest garb Anolindë had ever seen him wear, holding a pillow that had carried the crown. Anolindë held onto Legolas' hand tightly, knowing one day they would be crowned as well.

"Now come the days of the king!" Gandalf announced loudly, placing the crown on Aragorn's head. "May they be blessed."

Aragorn hesitated for a moment before turning to face his people.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all," he said. "Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace."

The crowd burst into cheers and applause as white petals fell from above. Singing softly, Aragorn began to make his way through the people. They fell silent as they listened to his song. Legolas tugged Anolindë's hand gently, urging her forward to meet Aragorn as he approached them. Aragorn and Legolas placed their hands on each other's shoulders.

"Hannon le," Aragorn thanked the future king and queen of Mirkwood.

Anolindë bowed her head. The two Elves moved to the side so Aragorn could greet Lord Elrond who stood behind them. Anolindë watched as Arwen approached, hidden behind a banner. Slowly, Aragorn pushed the banner to the side, revealing the elleth he dearly loved. She began to curtsy, only to be stopped by Aragorn. No words were said between them. Their emotions were only conveyed through their eyes. Suddenly, Aragorn and Arwen were locked in a passionate kiss, the people beginning to clap as they recognized their new queen. Arwen followed Aragorn as he continued to walk amongst his people. They came to the four Hobbits, standing next to each other. The Hobbits bowed to Aragorn and Arwen.

"My friends," Aragorn said to them. "You bow to no one."

With those words, he sank to his knees. Arwen and the rest of the people followed suit. Even Anolindë and Legolas bowed out of respect. The Hobbits had shown true courage throughout the entire journey. Even the smallest of people could change the fate of the world.

~:✿:~

A huge feast was held that night in honor of the new king of Gondor. Anolindë sat in between Arwen and Legolas, watching as Gimli drunkenly tried to dance with one of the women of Gondor. The woman brushed him off, clearly not interested in the inebriated Dwarf. Feeling bad for Gimli, Anolindë excused herself from Arwen and Legolas and went to join her friend.

"Come Gimli! Let us dance!" she called to him.

He held up his hands.

"I fear I will step on your toes, lass," Gimli grunted. "The Elf will have my head if anything were to happen to you."

The Elf in question narrowed his eyes. Anolindë smirked.

"The Elf will do nothing," she insisted.

Gimli finally agreed, throwing an apologetic look to Legolas before they were whirled away amidst the rest of the dancers. Many of the Elves of Mirkwood were taken aback by the open friendship between Elf and Dwarf. Legolas had to silence several offensive whispers with a scathing frown. How were they to move forward in times of peace if they did not wish to be accepting of new friendships? But dark thoughts were quickly banished from his mind as he watched his mate dance, laughter sparkling in her eyes as Gimli tried his best to keep up with her movements.

* * *

Like it? Dislike? Comments? Please review!


	20. Reunions

Hello there lovelies! I present to you, chapter 20. Enjoy!

* * *

Anolindë fidgeted nervously as the gates of Mirkwood appeared before the small group of Elves.

"Fear not, meleth nîn," Legolas said quietly from behind her.

His arms wrapped around her more tightly, carefully avoiding the bump in her belly. It had grown in size over the past month as they traveled back to their home. Thranduil was expecting them. He had not seen his son since he had sent him to Imladris to inform Aragorn of Gollum's escape from their dungeons. Anolindë stayed silent, wrapping her fingers around his wrist. The gates began to creak open and they were met by several guards.

"Legolas! Mellon nîn!" a voice called to them.

"Herion!" Legolas recognized the guard approaching them.

Herion had been one of Legolas' only friends in Mirkwood. When he was not spending time with Anolindë, he had been with Herion, either training together or out on patrol. Swiftly, Legolas dismounted Arod. Éomer had insisted that the Elves keep the horse since they had grown so attached to him.

"It cannot be!" Herion continued, his eyes meeting those of the elleth still seated on the horse. "Anolindë!"

Legolas helped his mate dismount. She greeted the ellon with a quick bow of her head.

"Herion, it is a pleasure to see you well," she said with a smile.

"And it pleasures me to see you uninjuried. And with child nonetheless!" Herion replied, eyeing the bump in her belly.

"Yes," Anolindë laughed softly. "Legolas will make a wonderful-"

"Legolas!"

Anolindë's words were cut short by the icy voice of King Thranduil. She lowered her gaze as he approached them, keeping her eyes trained on the stone path before her. Legolas moved to stand in front of her.

"Ada," he greeted the king.

Thranduil did not say a word. Even with her eyes downcast, she could feel the king's gaze boring into her.

"Come, ion nîn. I wish to speak to you," Thranduil said finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of silence. "Anolindë, your father awaits you in his study."

Anolindë lifted her head at the mention of her father. Thranduil's eyes met hers and for a moment, they softened. But it was only a fleeting moment. They grew hard and angry again almost instantly. With a swish of his robe, Thranduil turned to leave. Legolas looked to Anolindë.

"Go meleth nîn, see your father," he whispered, swiftly placing a kiss to her lips before following his father up the steps.

Anolindë watched them go, wondering how furious the Elvenking would be. Herion patted her shoulder gently.

"Do not fret Anolindë," he reassured her. "Legolas can handle the king."

~:✿:~

Anolindë found her father exactly where Thranduil said he would be.

"Ada!" she screamed.

Daeron dropped the book he was reading at the sound of his daughter's voice. She ran into his outstretched arms.

"Ada!" she exclaimed over and over, practically sobbing tears of joy.

"My daughter, my beautiful daughter," Daeron said as he stroked her hair. "You have returned to me. Let me look at you!"

He held her at arms length, looking her up and down.

"I am to be a grandfather?" he asked in disbelief as he saw the bump.

"Yes Ada!" Anolindë replied happily.

"I could only hope that Legolas is the father," Daeron said, quirking an eyebrow in mock anger.

"Of course he is," Anolindë laughed.

"Come, sit with me. You must tell me all that has happened," Daeron insisted, gesturing to a small couch near the fireplace. "I was in shock when word was returned from Imladris that you had joined a fellowship."

They sat on the couch together for quite some time, Anolindë telling him about all that had happened. She had just gotten to Aragorn's coronation when there was a knock on the door. Daeron rose to answer it. There in the doorway stood Legolas and Thranduil. The Elvenking promptly entered the room, greeting his friend and closest advisor before sitting on a rather large armchair.

"Daeron, mellon nîn, we have much to discuss," he said breezily, looking to Anolindë.

Legolas went to sit beside her on the couch while Daeron chose to stand. Anolindë felt Legolas take her hand and squeeze it gently.

"Despite my wishes that they remain only friends, it seems that our offspring have bonded," Thranduil stated simply.

The two fathers looked to their children, sitting together on the couch. The two warriors stared back with a fierce determination.

"Although I had hoped that Legolas would keep the bloodline royal," Thranduil paused for a moment. "Even I cannot overturn the will of the Valar. Indeed do they work in mysterious ways. I have decided to give them my blessing, as king…and as an Ada."

The breath Anolindë did not know she was holding in was released. She almost wept with joy. The king's softened gaze met hers. She bowed her head.

"No Anolindë," he said sternly, rising to walk over to her. "You do not bow to me anymore in private situations."

He took both her hands in his and pulled her from her seat.

"You are to be my daughter. I will not have any child of mine bow to me in private, especially the one carrying my grandchild."

"Thank you, my lord," Anolindë whispered.

"Now off! Both of you. Daeron and I have things to discuss," he said, gesturing to the door. "I want a proper ceremony."

Legolas stood and pulled Anolindë into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"It is finally happening, meleth nîn!" Anolindë whispered, grasping his face in her hands and pulling his lips to hers.

Legolas swept the elleth into his arms and proceeded to carry her to his chambers, ignoring the whispers and the stares of the Elves around them. He reached his chambers quickly, wanting nothing more than to ravish his soon to be wife. The door slammed shut behind him as he laid Anolindë onto his bed. He almost tore off her clothes, eager to feel her bare skin against his. As he removed her garments, she fumbled with his. She had only managed to remove his tunic before she lay completely bare under him. Legolas pushed himself up to look at her. The scar on her shoulder from when she had been pierced with an arrow was still slightly puffed up. Her other injuries had healed completely. His hands ran down her thigh and to her ankle. Grasping it, he lifted her leg and rested it on his shoulder, placing kisses on the smooth skin. Slowly he kissed his way further up her leg, not stopping until he had reached her inner thigh. A soft moan broke through her lips. With a feral grin, he looked up at her before he resumed kissing the skin of her inner thigh while his fingers slipped in between her folds. Anolindë's back arched slightly as his fingers entered her and she moaned again. The sound drove him mad with desire as he began to kiss his way up her body, his fingers never leaving her. As their lips met, her legs went around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance. With a low growl, he drove himself in. Anolindë gasped at the sensation. He began to thrust into her, slowly at first, but picking up speed. He was absolutely relentless and Anolindë did not mind. She was most definitely sure that the guards outside of Legolas' chambers could hear as the couple inside reached their joined release.

~:✿:~

True to his word, Thranduil had gotten a formal joining ceremony where he had not only pronounced Legolas and Anolindë as husband and wife, but also announced that Anolindë's title was now officially Princess. The newly joined couple stood before their king as the hundreds of gathered Elves clapped and cheered.

"Turn," Thranduil whispered to them. "Turn and greet your subjects. One day you shall rule them in my stead."

With a deep breath, Anolindë grasped Legolas' hand and together, they turned around to look upon the smiling faces of their kingdom.

* * *

Like? Dislike? Please review!


End file.
